What SHOULD Have Happened
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Set after Episode 4. Ichigo still can't get Kisshu's kiss out of her mind. What happens when she finds him asleep in her tree? This one is a bit different from my others, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Set after the events of Episode 4.**

Ichigo had just gotten back from the amusement park, and was lost in thought. She completely ignored her parents' attempts to get her attention, and went to her room, locking the door behind her.

_I'm so confused… _she thought. _I thought I loved Aoyama-kun, but now I can't get Kisshu out of my mind. He said he wanted to 'play' with me. What does that mean? And why did he kiss me? Is that some kind of custom on his planet, or is he actually in love with me? But if he is in love with me, has he been watching me for a while? It's kind of strange that he would fall in love without even meeting me. Unless it's that 'love at first sight' thing. I didn't think that was real. Maybe Kisshu's a stalker or something- and if that's the case, I should probably stay away from him. But Aoyama-kun's actually pretty boring…_

Ichigo sighed. She had more questions than answers, and the fact that she thought Aoyama was boring was also puzzling her.

_I didn't really know anything about him before I asked him out, except that he was the school's kendo star, and a really nice guy, _Ichigo realized. _I don't really know much about him; he's nice, but you can be nice and boring at the same time. I wonder why Moe and Miwa dared me to ask him out. They normally like to make it clear that hurting me will land the person in the hospital. I wonder if they were trying to prove something. I think I'll ask…._

Ichigo picked up her cell phone, and called Miwa. After two rings, she heard, _"Ichigo? What's up?"_

"Why did you dare me to ask Aoyama out?" Ichigo asked.

Miwa sighed. _"Moe and I aren't too keen on him," _she said. _"He's too perfect, and that kind of creeps us out. It's up to you if you want to continue seeing him, but Moe and I just worry."_

"I might not, then," Ichigo said. "I trust your judgment, and on top of that, he's actually pretty boring."

"_I think that's good," _Miwa said. _"He can find someone else. Is there someone else?"_

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know if there is," Ichigo said.

"_Good," _Miwa said. _"See you at school!"_

"Yup, bye," Ichigo said.

"_Bye!" _Miwa said, and hung up.

Ichigo put her cell phone down, and went back to thinking about Kisshu, for reasons she STILL didn't understand.

_Does he really love me? And if so, why me? _she thought. _There must be plenty of girls on his planet; why would he fall in love with the leader of his enemies? Maybe if I see him again, I should ask. He did say he'd be back._

Ichigo was about to get up when she got the distinct feeling someone was watching her. Looking closely at her tree, she saw the silhouette of someone, and hesitantly went over and opened the window.

She looked through the branches and leaves, and to her shock, she saw Kisshu, who was fast asleep.

_That's an odd place to sleep; I wonder if he's okay… _Ichigo thought. She carefully climbed out her window onto the branch, and made her way over to Kisshu hesitantly. She gently put a hand on his forehead, and her eyes widened. Kisshu was burning up.

Ichigo found that she was feeling really worried. She gently shook Kisshu, and he stirred, but didn't wake up. "Come on, you need to wake up," Ichigo said softly. She shook Kisshu again, and he opened his eyes, then looked wary. "Come on, you need to get inside," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kisshu asked suspiciously.

"Because you're sick," Ichigo said. "It's not good for you to be outside in a tree while you're sick. Why are you in my tree, anyways?"

"I like it here," Kisshu said. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and teleported.

Ichigo was startled, and didn't struggle. A minute later, they landed in green bedroom- and Kisshu collapsed. Ichigo caught him, and looked around. She gently picked him up and put him on the bed, then took his boots off and tucked him in.

Spotting a door at the back of the room, Ichigo cautiously went over, and found a bathroom. _Wow, he's got his own bathroom? _she thought as she started looking around. Eventually she found a washcloth, and soaked it in ice water, then wrung it out and brought it back to Kisshu. She gently put it over his forehead, noticing he was waking up. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu looked up at her. "What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed as soon as we got here," Ichigo said. "I don't think teleporting was very good for you."

"Great… I was ordered to attack again tomorrow," Kisshu said.

"You're going to have to cancel; you're in no condition to get up, much less attack people," Ichigo said.

"I can't!" Kisshu said. "I have to do something tomorrow, or my leader will most likely exile me."

"Well, you already kidnapped me; doesn't that count?" Ichigo asked. "If you attack in that condition, you'll die. I frankly think that dying is worse than getting exiled."

"You're wrong," Kisshu said. "If I get exiled, I'll be bringing shame on my family, and I'll have failed in saving my people."

"Exiling you for getting sick seems a bit harsh," Ichigo commented. "Just tell your leader you kidnapped me. I'm the leader of your enemies; won't that work? And I have no means of escape, so even though you're sick, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Besides, doesn't your leader need you to take over the Earth for him? That's not going to work if you're dead."

"What happens after I get better?" Kisshu asked.

"We can figure that out later," Ichigo said. "Judging by how high your fever is, it might be a while before you'll be back on your feet."

Kisshu sighed. "I guess you're right," he said. "Why are you helping me?"

"I like you," Ichigo said, turning red.

Kisshu looked shocked. "You… like me?" he asked.

"Yes…" Ichigo said. "Do you like me?"

"I love you," Kisshu said. "Why else would I kiss you?"

"Um…. I don't know," Ichigo said. "So I'm not just your toy?"

"No," Kisshu said. "I know it's weird that I fell in love with you, but that's just how things go. It's weird for me too."

"Oh well," Ichigo said. "I guess we'll have to hide it, though. Ryou and your leader would both have a fit."

"Do you think they'd get along well?" Kisshu asked.

"Doubtful," Ichigo said. "Ryou believes that aliens are heartless monsters, and it's pretty unlikely he'll let go of that view anytime soon."

"Why does he think that? We're not heartless," Kisshu said. "Just because we're enemies doesn't mean that the opposing side is heartless."

"I agree with you, and so does Lettuce, but Ryou's a complete jerk," Ichigo said. "Maybe he's just trying to make himself look like the good guy by saying you and your race are heartless monsters."

Kisshu started to respond, but started coughing instead. Ichigo gently put a hand on his forehead again as he stopped, and said worriedly, "Your fever's really high; do you have medicine here?"

"Yeah, but I can't get up," Kisshu said. His vision started going black then, and he passed out.

Ichigo was really worried when Kisshu passed out. _Can this situation get any worse? _she wondered.

Apparently it could, because the room suddenly dissolved into blue mist. A ball of light appeared, and a child-like voice asked, "Why did Kisshu bring a human here?"

"I'm not human," Ichigo said. "I'm Mew Ichigo."

"Kisshu captured you, then?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"Why are you not tied up?" the voice asked suspiciously.

"Kisshu collapsed before he got that far," Ichigo said. "He's very sick. I have no means of escape, however. Who are you?"

"I am Deep Blue, leader of the Cyniclons," the voice said. Ichigo heard a sigh, and then Deep Blue said, "I am sending Kisshu's older brother to join him; he is a healer."

"Good," Ichigo said.

"Remain obedient to us, and you will not be harmed," Deep Blue said. Before Ichigo could respond, she was back in Kisshu's room.

Kisshu was still unconscious when she went over to the bed, and Ichigo felt his forehead. His fever was even higher than before, and Ichigo thought, _I hope it doesn't take days to for his brother to get here; I'm not sure he'll survive that long. _She changed the cool cloth on Kisshu's forehead, and then settled down next to him.

Five hours later, Ichigo was starting to get tired. Suddenly she heard teleportation, and looked up, hopeful.

An older boy with purple hair appeared, and looked at her. "You are Mew Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Are you Kisshu's brother?"

"Yes," the boy said. "My name is Pai. How's he doing?"

"Very badly; he's got an extremely high fever, and he's been unconscious for over five hours," Ichigo said.

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest. His eyes widened, and his hand began to glow as he said, "Stay quiet."

Ichigo remained silent as Kisshu's breathing evened out, and the flush left his cheeks. Finally, twenty minutes later, Pai said, "That will take care of the fever and cough, but he needs to rest and take it easy for a few days. I'm not sure when he'll wake up; he's still pretty weak."

"I'll stay with him," Ichigo said. "You look exhausted too."

"So do you," Pai said dryly. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Um… that sofa over there?" Ichigo suggested, pointing. "Are there any spare blankets around?"

"Probably in Kisshu's closet," Pai said.

Ichigo got up and looked in the closet, then pulled out a blanket. Pai teleported out as she took her shoes off and curled up on the sofa. Soon she was asleep.

The next morning, she woke up because someone was shaking her. "Nyaa…" she said unhappily as she opened her eyes. She saw Pai looking down at her, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you getting up today?" Pai asked.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

"7:54 AM," Pai said.

"That's EARLY," Ichigo grumbled. "Why do I have to get up?"

"Because I can't cook without destroying the kitchen," Pai said gloomily. "Why do you humans sleep so late?"

"Some of us don't, but I'm half cat, and cats need nineteen hours of sleep a day," Ichigo said. "You should be glad I'm not a real cat."

"That's a LOT of sleep," Pai said. "Can you find something for breakfast? I know nothing about human food."

"Fine…" Ichigo said. She got up, and straightened her clothes, then asked, "Can you show me where the kitchen is?"

Pai nodded and led her to the kitchen, which was five doors down from Kisshu's room. Ichigo went in and started looking around. She found a loaf of bread, and got an idea. Leaving it on the counter next to the stove, she went to the large fridge and found milk and eggs. She took everything to the counter, and started making French toast.

Pai was watching her as she found a frying pan and spatula, and he asked, "What are you making?"

"French toast," Ichigo said. "Should I be making some for Kisshu too?"

"Sure," Pai said. "But what is French toast?"

"Bread soaked in a mixture of milk and eggs and then cooked in a pan," Ichigo said. "It tastes good with cinnamon sugar or maple syrup."

"What are those?" Pai asked.

"Cinnamon sugar is sugar mixed with ground cinnamon, and maple syrup is a type of sweetened tree sap," Ichigo said. "I like cinnamon sugar on mine, but we might be eating these plain; I didn't see any syrup or cinnamon. Maybe we should just have plain sugar."

"Let's just have it plain, sugar won't be good for Kisshu in his condition," Pai said. "It's not good to have drugs while you're sick."

"Drugs?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Sugar is a type of drug, you didn't know that?" Pai asked.

"Not to humans," Ichigo said.

"Oh…" Pai said.

"It's done," Ichigo said. "Go get some plates and forks."

Pai sighed and got up, then got out three plates and three forks, and gave them to Ichigo. She put three pieces of French toast on each plate, and handed one to Pai. "Let's take these to Kisshu's room," Ichigo said. "You said he shouldn't be getting up, right?"

"Yeah," Pai said as Ichigo picked up the remaining plates. Then he took her shoulder and teleported.

They landed in Kisshu's room, and noticed that he was waking up. Ichigo went over and asked softly, "Kisshu? Are you feeling better?"

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm here," Ichigo said.

"I feel better, but I still feel pretty weak," Kisshu said.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked. "I made breakfast for us."

"I'm starving," Kisshu said.

"Do you need help sitting up?" Ichigo asked, putting the plates down.

"I think so, sorry," Kisshu said. Ichigo helped him sit up, rearranging the pillows to support him. She handed him the plate of French toast, and he was about to take a bite when he noticed Pai. "Pai, you're here?" he asked.

"Deep Blue-sama informed me that I needed to come heal you, and stay in case this happens again," Pai said. "Apparently Mew Ichigo told him you were sick, and I guess he didn't want you to die. You're our best hope, Kisshu."

"Why are you guys trying to take over Earth?" Ichigo asked. "I never really got that. What are you going to do with Earth?"

Kisshu sighed. "Our home planet is dying, and so is our race," he said. "We are attacking Earth in order to create a home for our people. Cyniclons used to live on Earth, but the conditions got to be unsafe for us, so we had to leave. Unfortunately, where we ended up wasn't that great either."

"You used to live on Earth?" Ichigo asked.

"We were here before primitive humans," Pai said. "But as Kisshu said, the conditions here were too bad for living; volcanos and earthquakes everywhere. This was millions of years ago; it says in our records that we used to live on Earth. We were the first ever civilization, at least in this part of the universe. And now our race is dying out, and we need a better place to live. Deep Blue-sama appeared to our people a few months ago, with a plan to take back the planet we once lived on. Our leader was more than happy to go along with it, and now here we are. We weren't exactly expecting that some humans would defy us, but I suppose it makes sense; we're all fighting for what we think is right."

"I HATE fighting," Ichigo said. "Lettuce is right; we should just cooperate to save your people."

"Pai, that's not a bad idea," Kisshu commented. "Koneko-chan is right; we could save a lot of time by not dragging this out into a lengthy battle. And then no one will get hurt."

"Maybe…. but why do you call Mew Ichigo 'Koneko-chan'?" Pai asked.

"She's my kitten," Kisshu said.

"Let me guess, you finally found someone who isn't a totally creepy fangirl," Pai said.

"Yup," Kisshu said.

"Please don't tell me you kissed her," Pai said.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"You're doomed," Pai said.

"What's wrong with kissing?" Ichigo asked.

"Among our people, kissing means you've found the person you're meant to bond with, and kissing seals the bond," Pai said. "Did you kiss Kisshu back?"

"No," Ichigo said. "But after that I couldn't get him out of my mind. Does that mean something?"

"It means we're all doomed," Pai said gloomily. He glared at Kisshu.

"Can you explain this?" Ichigo asked.

Pai sighed and said, "By not kissing Kisshu back, the bond won't be as strong, but it'll still be a problem. If Kisshu dies, so will you. And being separated for more than a few days will make both of you depressed. In other words, either you're going to have to live with Kisshu, or he's going to have to live with you."

"This is going to be hell to explain to my parents…." Ichigo moaned. "And my teammates will have a fit. WHY did I have to become a Mew Mew?"

"Because you're special," Kisshu said.

"I don't like being special…" Ichigo said gloomily.

"You don't like the idea of being with me?" Kisshu asked sadly.

Ichigo noticed the sad tone, and sighed, then said, "It's not that, it's more what others are going to think about this."

"That's up to them, not you," Kisshu said. "You can feel whatever you want to, and if they don't like it, that's their problem. It's not your fault if they don't want to understand your feelings."

Ichigo smiled. "You're right," she said. "I guess we'll have to take things as they come, then."

"Yup…" Kisshu said. He looked tired, and Ichigo said, "You should get some more rest, you're still not fully recovered. I'll stay with you, 'kay?"

"Thanks…" Kisshu said. He settled back down, and went back to sleep. Ichigo smoothed his hair back, and gently started stroking it. She was surprised when Kisshu leaned into her hand, and thought, _That's so CUTE…._

**This could be continued, but I think I'll wait and see how many reviews I get. I see plenty of people reading, but almost no one reviewing, except for a few of my friends. So to all the silent readers out there, please take some time to review, even if it's just a few words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What SHOULD Have Happened **

**Part Two**

A few hours later, Kisshu woke up, opening his eyes sleepily to see Ichigo looking down at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm feeling a little stronger," Kisshu said. "I'm not sure I can stand up, though."

"You should take it easy for a few days," Pai said, coming over. "The fever you had really drained you."

Kisshu sighed. Ichigo smoothed his hair back and said, "I'll be here."

Kisshu looked a bit happier, but before he could respond, they heard a knock on the door. "Who would that be?" Kisshu asked.

"I hope it's not my teammates," Ichigo said. "Though I don't know how they'd get here."

Pai cautiously went over to the door and opened it. Outside was a boy who looked to be about eight or nine, and he looked a bit nervous, since Pai was giving him a very evil death glare. Kisshu sat up, looking over- and gave the boy the same death glare as Pai. "Taruto, would you care to explain what you're doing here?" Kisshu asked. "Last I checked, you were NOT supposed to come to Earth, you were supposed to stay with Aunt Yuki and Uncle Hayako."

"But I wanted to be with you and Pai!" Taruto said. "Home is boring…."

"That doesn't make it okay to stow away on Pai's ship," Kisshu said sternly. "I bet Aunt Yuki and Uncle Hayako are panicking right now. Did you even think about that?"

"No…" Taruto said sulkily. "But I'm good enough to fight!"

"Maybe so, but we might not be fighting for much longer," Pai said.

"Why?" Taruto asked.

"Mew Ichigo, the leader of the group we're fighting, suggested that we cooperate to save Cyniclonia, rather than endless fighting," Pai said. "And Kisshu bonded with her, so it's for the best."

Taruto looked over at Kisshu and asked incredulously, "You bonded with a HUMAN!?"

"She's half-human, half-cat," Kisshu said. "And did you seriously think I was going to bond with anyone on OUR planet?"

"Point taken," Taruto said. "How are you planning on explaining this?"

"Not sure yet," Kisshu said.

"What's wrong with girls on your planet?" Ichigo asked.

"They're all creepy fan girls," Kisshu said disgustedly. "I hate them. Pai hates them too."

"You have fan girls?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Up until I met you, I hated girls. All they ever did back home was swarm me. I hate being the best warrior in the history of ever. No one ever leaves me alone."

"You're the best warrior in the history of ever?" Ichigo asked.

Before Kisshu could reply, Pai said, "There's never been a better warrior than Kisshu in the history of our people. By age nine he was undefeated, and at age ten he fought the strongest warrior we had at the time- and creamed him. Now, at fourteen, I doubt anyone could defeat Kisshu."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who looked back warily and asked, "Are you going to be a fan girl too now?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I know what fangirls are like; there's about five million at my school, all drooling over pictures of Aoyama. Even when I thought I loved him, I wasn't the type to drool."

"Who's Aoyama?" Kisshu asked.

"The guy I was with at the amusement park," Ichigo said. "My school friends don't like him, though, and I trust their judgement, so you don't have to worry about me going out with him anymore."

"Good, because that would be cheating on me," Kisshu said. "Why aren't your friends fan girls?"

"They think he's too perfect, and that creeps them out, which makes me wary, because they're usually right when they think someone's bad news," Ichigo said. "Which reminds me, I suppose I'll have to introduce them to you at some point."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"They get grouchy if I don't introduce them to new people in my life- especially new boys," Ichigo said.

"Do I have to?" Kisshu asked.

"You've never seen Moe and Miwa grouchy," Ichigo said dryly. "The world nearly ended the last time they got grouchy."

"Um… I think I'll be hiding under my bed if you need me," Kisshu said.

"Come on, I think they'll like you," Ichigo said. "But it can wait till you get better, okay?"

"Mmph," Kisshu said. Then he yawned, and Ichigo said, "Get some more rest, it's probably not good for you to stay up for too long."

Kisshu was looking sleepy, and just nodded. He settled back against the pillows, and fell back to sleep. Ichigo gently started stroking his hair again. Suddenly she noticed that Pai was beckoning to her, and, curious, she got up and followed him into the hall.

When they were outside, Pai asked, "Do you love Kisshu?"

"I think so," Ichigo said. "I definitely like him a lot. And we must have bonded for a reason, right?"

"That's true," Pai said thoughtfully. "I was asking because I think it might be possible to break the bond, since you didn't kiss Kisshu back."

"I don't want to break the bond," Ichigo said. "And besides, you said if one of us dies, so will the other, right?"

"Yeah…" Pai said.

"That might be the key in cooperation," Ichigo said. "And it should be enough to make Ryou back down. I don't think he'd be very happy if the leader of his team died, so he can't kill Kisshu. And I doubt Deep Blue wants his best hope to die, so you guys can't kill me. We just need to figure out how to save your home planet, and then decide what to do about the fact that Kisshu and I have to live together."

"I had an idea about saving our planet," Pai said. "If we got enough Mew Aqua, we could probably restore the planet, and then problem solved."

"What's Mew Aqua?" Ichigo asked.

"It's water in its purest form, with the ability to heal anything," Pai said. "I think if we gather enough of it, it'll be easy to heal my home planet. Now all we have to do is get our leaders to agree, and figure out how to handle the bond you and Kisshu have."

"That works," Ichigo said. "Maybe my parents will take him in…."

"Let's get our leaders on board first," Pai said. "Do you know how to use telepathy?"

"No…" Ichigo said.

Pai put a finger on her forehead, then said, "You seem to have the ability, you just don't know how to use it. Focus on me and think what you want to say."

Ichigo focused and asked, _Can you hear me?_

_Yep, you're all set, _Pai said. _Let's go back to Kisshu._

_Where's Taruto? _Ichigo asked.

Pai concentrated, then said, "That's strange. It looks really pink…."

"Great… he's at my team's base," Ichigo said. "Either that or he's in my bedroom."

"It doesn't look like a bedroom," Pai said. He sighed. "I'll go bring Kisshu back to full strength, you should get your shoes on," he said. "I guess we'll have to speed things up."

Ichigo went back into Kisshu's room, followed by Pai. Pai went to Kisshu as Ichigo went to get her shoes on.

As she stood up, she saw Pai tap Kisshu's forehead. She went over as Kisshu opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Taruto apparently got captured," Pai sighed. "He's at the Mew's base, according to Ichigo. I think I brought you back to full strength; how are you feeling?"

Kisshu sat up, then got out of bed and said, "I feel fine. I take it we're going now?"

"Put your boots on first," Pai said.

Kisshu did so, and took Ichigo's hand. "Pai, can you give me the image?" he asked. Pai put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and a minute later, Kisshu said, "I see it. Let's go."

Pai nodded, and they teleported to the front of Café Mew Mew with Ichigo. The doors were closed, and Ichigo tried them. To her surprise, they were open. "At least we don't have to break them down," she said. "Come on."

Kisshu and Pai followed her in, and they looked around. "No one's here," Pai said softly.

"They're probably in the basement," Ichigo said. "Follow me." She led the way to the stairs, and went down, followed by Pai and Kisshu. Listening at the basement door, she heard voices, and tried the door. This one was locked, and Ichigo asked telepathically, _Should I knock?_

_Might be a better idea than breaking the door down, _Kisshu said.

Ichigo nodded, and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps, and then Keiichiro opened the door. "Ichigo?" he asked.

"Hi," Ichigo said.

"Where were you, and why did you bring more aliens here?" Keiichiro asked.

"We're here to talk and get Taruto back, and I was staying with Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Can we come in?"

"I guess," Keiichiro said. He backed up a bit, and Ichigo took Kisshu's hand, then pulled him into the room, followed by Pai.

Inside, they saw Ryou, Mint, and Lettuce, but there were two other girls; a small blonde girl about Taruto's age, and a purple-haired girl who looked to be in her late teens. All of them looked startled to see Ichigo, Pai, and Kisshu, but Ryou looked angry too. "Ichigo, what were you thinking, bringing the aliens here?" he asked angrily.

"We came to talk," Ichigo said. "And to get Taruto back. Seriously, you're holding a nine-year-old hostage?"

"I thought he would know the others' plans, but he's not talking," Ryou said.

"Taruto doesn't know anything," Pai said. "He decided to hide on my ship. He wasn't even assigned to the mission, so he doesn't know the details. And now's he's in deep trouble, because he snuck out."

"I'm right here," Taruto said grouchily.

"That's nice," Kisshu said. "Seriously, did you have land us in this mess? We were going to wait till we talked with Deep Blue to tell these guys Koneko-chan's plan, but you just HAD to sneak out and get captured. We should have sent you home while we had the chance."

Taruto started sulking as Keiichiro asked, "Who's Koneko-chan?"

"Ichigo," Pai said. "Kisshu came up with a pet name for her. And that's another thing we need to talk about."

"I'm not following this very well," Keiichiro said. "What was Ichigo's plan?"

"My plan was to cooperate to save the Cyniclons' planet, rather than fight over the Earth," Ichigo said. "We still need to talk with Deep Blue, but Pai thinks if we got enough of something called Mew Aqua, we could heal the Cyniclons' planet, and then they wouldn't need Earth."

"Are you insane?" Ryou asked.

"No, why?" Ichigo asked. "Would you prefer to have me and the other Mews die? I know you hate the Cyniclons, but cooperation is a much better solution than fighting. If you'd rather fight than cooperate, it makes me wonder if you really want to protect the Earth."

"What I meant was how do we know that they won't just use the Mew Aqua to take over?" Ryou asked.

"We're not doing this for fun," Kisshu said. "We're doing it because our people need a place to live. If we can save our own planet, we will then have no reason to attack Earth. Ichigo is right; cooperating is a far better idea than endless fighting. And besides, I can't kill Ichigo, nor can she kill me."

"Why can't she kill you?" Ryou asked. "She's free to do whatever she wants."

"I can't kill Kisshu because for one thing, I love him, and for another, we're bonded, so if Kisshu gets killed, I'll die too," Ichigo said. "Did you really expect me to kill the Cyniclons? I'm thirteen, Ryou. If you wanted someone who was willing to kill people, you shouldn't have made me the leader- or even have made this team."

"She's right, Ryou," Zakuro said. "And Pudding's only nine. Did you really expect us to kill the Cyniclons? We're still basically kids, and expecting us to kill people is just wrong- not to mention everything in this operation is illegal. None of us or our families gave you permission to infuse us with animal genes, you know. Forcing us to fight is illegal, as is forcing us to work for you." She looked at the others and asked, "Given a choice, would you rather form a truce and cooperate, or fight and possibly get hurt or killed?"

"Form a truce and cooperate," Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding all said.

Keiichiro sighed. "Ryou, the girls are right," he said. "You know that all this is illegal. And Zakuro is right; they're too young to be killing people, at least by the standards of our people. The Cyniclons may have different standards, but we shouldn't have done this in the first place. Now that we have, and Ichigo has come up with a solution to the fighting, we are going along with Ichigo's plan. If you don't like that, you can remain stuck in cat form for the rest of your life."

Ryou didn't look happy, but didn't say anything as Keiichiro looked over at Ichigo and asked, "Ichigo, you said something about bonding. Can you explain that?"

"I can, Ichigo just learned it yesterday," Pai said. "Bonding between my people means that two people want to spend their lives together. Cyniclons have an instinct that tells them who the right person for them is. When we find that person, we bond with them, and bonding is sealed by kissing."

"I have a feeling there's more to it," Keiichiro said.

"There are things that come with bonding," Pai said. "One of which is what Ichigo mentioned; if she dies, Kisshu will as well. If Kisshu dies, so will she. The main problem Kisshu landed us all with is that a bonded couple can't be separated for more than a few days without getting depressed. The longer the separation, the greater the depression, and occasionally the two people will even become suicidal. Taking Kisshu back to Cyniclonia without Ichigo will be a disaster for both of them."

"I suppose that means Kisshu will be staying here?" Keiichiro asked.

"Ichigo could technically come back with us, but Kisshu staying here might be a better solution," Pai said. "Ichigo said she'd talk to her parents about it."

"Good, because there's no way he'll be living here," Ryou said.

"Like I'd want to," Kisshu said. "You're racist. And your hair appears to be radioactive. This place could go up in smoke if you get too angry."

Ichigo giggled. "I always thought Ryou's hair looked like radioactive butter," she said. "I guess I'd better stay away from him; I don't want to get burned."

"I'VE HAD IT!" Ryou shouted, and stormed out the door.

"Oh well," Zakuro said after a minute. "Now we can discuss this without him interfering."

**Out of the 123 readers, 23 reviewed. I guess that's not too horrendous. I'm glad those who did review liked this, and I think I'll work on it more tomorrow. Please review this chapter- and that includes the silent readers too. Special thanks to ilovekisshigo and Amu-Hime!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 3**

Keiichiro sighed and looked at Pai. "What is the next step, now that we've agreed to Ichigo's idea?" he asked.

"Getting our leader on board," Pai said. "But we also have to talk with Ichigo's family about the bonding thing. We need to figure this out before her parents get too worried."

"They're probably already panicking," Ichigo said dryly. "And my dad's going to have a fit when he hears my boyfriend will be living with us. Kisshu, I think we need to seal the bond before going, or he won't get it. Pai said there's a possibility it could be broken, because I didn't kiss you back."

Kisshu smirked and promptly kissed her. Ichigo kissed back, and started to feel like this was meant to happen. Kisshu broke it off a few minutes later, and said, "You're good, Koneko-chan."

"Thanks, you are too," Ichigo said. "Let's get going."

"Pai should come too," Kisshu said. "He's better at explaining things than I am."

Pai sighed. "Where are we going?" he asked. Kisshu put a finger on his forehead, and a minute later, he said, "I see it."

"Good," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported, followed by Pai.

They landed in front of Ichigo's house, and Ichigo went up to the front door, then knocked. They heard running footsteps a minute later, and the door was flung open by Sakura, who shrieked, "ICHIGO!?"

"Ow… Mom, keep it down," Ichigo said.

"Where WERE you?" Sakura asked. "We've been worried sick!"

"It's a long story; can we come in?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and I'll get your dad," Sakura said. She went back in, followed by Ichigo, Kisshu, and Pai. "Go to the living room, I'll get your dad," Sakura said.

Ichigo took her shoes off, and Pai and Kisshu did the same. Ichigo led the way to the living room, and pulled Kisshu over to the loveseat. Pai sat down in a chair, and they waited for Ichigo's parents to come back.

It wasn't long before Sakura came back with Shintaro, who immediately got a menacing death aura when he saw Kisshu and Pai. Ichigo sighed and asked, "Can you hear us out before blowing up at me?"

"He'd better, or he'll be sleeping in the garage tonight," Sakura said.

Shintaro sighed and said, "Talk."

"Ryou turned me into a half-human, half-Iriomote Wildcat superhero," Ichigo said. "And before you ask, I did not give him permission for this, so please don't ground me yet."

"Are your friends superheroes too?" Sakura asked.

"No, originally we were supposed to be enemies, but Kisshu and Pai are only here to try to save their people, so I suggested that we cooperate to save their home planet," Ichigo said. "We're still working out the details, though."

"So why did you disappear?" Shintaro asked disgruntledly.

"I found Kisshu sleeping in my tree, and he took me back to his ship, but he collapsed because he was pretty sick," Ichigo said. "Pai came and healed him, and we started talking about what should happen, because I hate fighting and so do the others on my team. And except for Ryou and Kisshu and Pai's leader, we all agreed that cooperation is a better idea."

"I get the sense there's more to it," Sakura said.

Ichigo looked at Pai, who sighed and said, "Ichigo and Kisshu are bonded. Among my people, bonding means that two people have realized they're meant for each other. Cyniclons- that's the name of my race- have an instinct that tells them who the right person is when they first meet. Bonding is sealed by kissing, and Kisshu kissed Ichigo. There are some problems, however, which Kisshu apparently didn't think about. People who are bonded can't be apart for more than a few days, or they start getting depressed. And anything that happens to one of a bonded pair will be felt by the other person as well. Additionally, if one of the bonded pair dies, so will the other. The most important thing I just mentioned is that Kisshu and Ichigo can't be separated for too long. After we figure out the cooperation idea, I and my younger brother Taruto will be going back to our planet. Technically we could take Ichigo back with us, but I think it's a better idea to have Kisshu live here, since while we can take Ichigo, we can't take the two of you."

"Shintaro did want ten kids when we got married," Sakura said. "I guess it could work, but I have to sign Kisshu up for school if he's living here, and no offense, but your ears will be a problem."

"I can probably figure out something to change his ears at least temporarily," Pai said. "Can signing him up wait till I've figured that out?"

"Yes, of course," Sakura said.

"Mom, when you sign him up, make sure Kisshu's in all my classes so I can show him around," Ichigo said.

"I will," Sakura said. She looked at Shintaro, and asked wearily, "Why are you sulking?"

"I didn't expect our second kid to be my daughter's boyfriend," Shintaro grumbled.

"Get used to it, Dad," Ichigo sighed. "You KNOW Mom's views on getting pregnant again. Besides, Kisshu is really sweet, so don't bruise him, got it?"

"Mmph," Shintaro said. "I'll wait till Moe and Miwa give their opinion before making that decision."

"Oh right, I have to call them," Ichigo said.

"Are they going to kill me?" Kisshu asked nervously.

"No, and I won't let them hurt you," Ichigo sighed.

"But you said the last time they got grouchy, the world nearly ended!" Kisshu moaned.

"Kisshu, calm down and take a deep breath," Pai said.

"Ichigo was just exaggerating," Sakura said. "The reason they were grouchy was that Miwa's cousin had called Ichigo ugly, so they nearly beat him to death, and then they beat up Miwa's uncle as well when he tried to stop them. They were in a better mood later- after the police decided to let them go."

"The police force here refers to Moe and Miwa as 'weapons of mass destruction'," Shintaro said. "But they only hurt people who hurt Ichigo. To everyone else, they're sweet little angels. You just have to make it clear that you'll never hurt Ichigo, and they won't hurt you."

"I think they'll like you," Ichigo said. "You're sweet."

Kisshu perked up a bit, and Ichigo went to get her cell phone. She called Moe, and after two rings, she heard, _"Where were you!?"_

"Long story, can you get Miwa and come over?" Ichigo asked. "You both should meet someone."

"_This had better be good," _Moe said, and hung up.

Ichigo went back downstairs and said to the others, "They'll be here soon."

"Good," Shintaro said.

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and seeing it was Keiichiro, she picked up and asked, "What's up, Keiichiro?"

"_Pudding gave Taruto cake, and now he's acting like a maniac!" _Keiichiro said.

"Apparently sugar is a drug to Cyniclons," Ichigo said. "I'll let Pai know, maybe he can do something."

"_Thanks," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

Ichigo turned to Pai and said, "Pudding apparently gave Taruto sugar, can you go back to the Café and help them calm him down?"

"Sure," Pai said, and teleported out.

"Now we wait," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu, will your parents be okay with this?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have parents, but if I did, I'm sure they'd understand," Kisshu said. "They might not like it much, but once you've bonded with someone, that's it. Normally in my culture, the girl goes to live with the guy's family, but this is a different case."

"Do Pai and Taruto need a place to live as well?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Pai and Taruto's parents adopted me because Pai and I aren't just best friends; we're cousins," Kisshu said. "We think of each other as brothers, though."

"Wow…. I always wondered what having siblings would be like," Ichigo said.

"Taruto's a brat, but Pai's my best friend," Kisshu said. "Depends on the sibling, I guess."

"Dad, what was Uncle Tano like?" Ichigo asked.

"He was a bratty little demonic thug," Shintaro said. "At least he lost that, but his children take after him."

"I hate my cousins," Ichigo grumbled. "They're EVIL."

"Yup," Shintaro said. "Tano's wife is nice, but unfortunately his little brood of monsters didn't get any of their mom's traits."

"My sister is expecting a little girl soon," Sakura said.

"Great…." Ichigo said. "Aunt Suki better raise her to be polite, or we'll have issues. Dad, don't tell Uncle Tano, but at the next family reunion, his kids are going DOWN."

"You take them down, I'll take him down," Shintaro said.

"Can I help?" Kisshu asked.

"Only if it looks like I'm losing," Ichigo said. "You can help Mom keep the others from interfering."

"Aww…." Kisshu said.

The doorbell rang as Kisshu was about to start sulking, and he flinched as Ichigo dragged him off to get it.

Sure enough, it was Moe and Miwa, and they said together, "Explanation time."

"Let's go to my room," Ichigo said. "Oh, and this is Kisshu."

"Hi," Kisshu said. "Um… you're not going to eat me, right?"

"No, why?" Miwa asked as they went to Ichigo's room.

"You two are looking at me like I'm dinner," Kisshu said.

Miwa giggled as they entered Ichigo's room. Ichigo closed the door and pulled Kisshu over to sit on the bed with her. When they were all settled, Moe asked, "So where were you?"

"Taking care of Kisshu, he was really sick," Ichigo said. "I actually called you here to tell you that I'm half cat, thanks to my evil blonde boss."

"Can he go down?" Miwa asked.

"We have to ask Keiichiro first," Ichigo said. "That's his assistant. Anyways, he infused me with cat genes, and told me I had to fight off the aliens who were sent to Earth to take it over."

"Aliens?" Moe asked.

"Kisshu and his two brothers," Ichigo said. "We came up with a better plan, though, which is to cooperate to save the Cyniclons' home planet."

"And I suppose there's some reason why Kisshu's here?" Miwa asked.

"Yes, he and I are bonded, and he's going to be living here now," Ichigo said. "But since you like to interrogate new people in my life, I figured I'd invite you over so you could meet Kisshu. He's really sweet, so don't bruise him, okay?"

"Oh, fine," Moe said. She looked at Kisshu and said, "Questions time."

"Questions?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Relax, it's nothing bad," Miwa said. "If you and Ichigo are together, we just need to make sure you know what happens if you hurt her. And if you do understand, we go tell Ichigo's dad that we'll take him down if he hurts you."

"Uh… okay," Kisshu said. "I won't ever hurt Ichigo. My people take relationships more seriously than humans do; we never cheat on people, and once you find who you're supposed to be with, you stay with them. Ichigo and I are bonded, which means anything that happens to her will happen to me as well. So basically, if I hurt her, I'm hurting myself."

"So that means you're never going to dump her, right?" Moe asked.

"I'm never going to find anyone else, if that's what you mean," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan is the ONLY girl for me."

"You have a nickname for her?" Miwa asked.

"Ichigo's my kitten, so I call her Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"I love my nickname," Ichigo said happily.

"Well, you seem okay," Moe said. "Are you coming to school with us?"

"As soon as Pai figures out how to change my ears," Kisshu said.

"We'll help you learn," Miwa said. "Ichigo, we're going to go tell your dad if he hurts Kisshu, he's going DOWN."

"You'd better hope my mom doesn't get there first," Ichigo said dryly. "Have fun."

"We will!" Moe said cheerfully. She and Miwa left, and Ichigo said to Kisshu, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled.

**I know it's a bit short and filler-ish, but I really hope everyone will still review. 318 views and 44 reviews… what's wrong with that picture? **

**There will be more action soon, but next chapter will probably be sometime tomorrow, so enjoy this one, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 4**

Soon after Moe and Miwa left, Sakura came upstairs to Ichigo's room. "What's up, Mom?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I need to buy human clothing for Kisshu," Sakura said. "Kisshu, do you have colors you like?"

"Green and black are my favorites," Kisshu said.

"Okay, I'll go shopping," Sakura said. "We can figure out school shoes after Pai figures out how to change your ears."

"School shoes?" Kisshu asked warily.

"You can't wear boots to school," Ichigo said. "And you need a uniform."

"Great…." Kisshu sighed.

"It'll be fine," Ichigo said. "I manage."

Kisshu just sighed.

"I'll go shopping tomorrow," Sakura said. "It's almost dinnertime."

"What are we having?" Ichigo asked.

"Peanut noodles," Sakura said.

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily.

"Can Pai come?" Kisshu asked. "He can't go into a kitchen without major catastrophe occurring."

"Go get him," Sakura said. "Do you have any allergies?"

"I'm not sure," Kisshu said. "I don't know much about human food. But Pai's a healer, so if I am allergic to something, he can take care of it."

"Okay," Sakura said. "You should go tell him it's going to be dinnertime soon."

Kisshu nodded and teleported out. Sakura sighed and said, "He seems really sweet, but is this really going to work? You're two worlds apart."

"When I kissed him, I felt like I had changed," Ichigo said. "I felt like this was meant to happen. I'm going to make this work, and I'm sure Kisshu will too. And Moe and Miwa think he's fine, so I don't think we've got anything to worry about. Miwa can always tell if someone's lying to her, and Kisshu strikes me as someone who would be a horrible liar. I don't think being different species is going to break us apart, and in a way, we're uniting our planets. Why do you ask?"

"I just worry about you," Sakura said. "You've always been so innocent, I just worry. I was the one who convinced Moe and Miwa's parents to stop grounding them, because they were just looking out for you."

"Do you know what Kisshu said when Moe asked if he would ever dump me?" Ichigo asked.

"No, what?" Sakura said.

"He said, "Hurting Ichigo is the same as hurting myself," Ichigo said. "I don't think there's anything to worry about- at least until school. I wouldn't put it past him to act like Moe and Miwa."

Sakura smiled. "Alright," she said. "I'll stop asking questions. Just come to me if you have questions or problems, okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Are you making dinner now?"

"It's actually cooling, I just wanted to talk with you," Sakura said.

Kisshu teleported in before Ichigo could reply, dragging Pai. "Sorry it took so long; I had to put Taruto in a force field," Kisshu said. "Mr. No Common Sense here didn't think of it."

"I have SOME common sense," Pai said sulkily.

"Yeah right," Kisshu said. He looked at Sakura and asked hopefully, "Is dinner ready?"

"It should be, it was cooling," Sakura said. "Let's go downstairs."

Ichigo, Kisshu, and Pai followed her downstairs to the kitchen, and helped set up dinner.

After they finished, Sakura said, "Ichigo, you've got school tomorrow."

"Yuck," Ichigo grumbled.

"I know, but it's required," Sakura said. "And you already missed two days. Besides, Moe and Miwa will be there."

"That makes it somewhat better," Ichigo said. "I like having them in all my classes."

"Their parents didn't do anything about that this year; I was surprised," Shintaro said.

"I imagine they hacked the schools' computers to rearrange the class lists," Ichigo said. "I thought it was strange Miwa had a book on hacking in her room. Aren't they wonderful?"

"As long as they don't get arrested," Sakura said.

"It's too bad they can't use telepathy," Ichigo sighed. "That would be a cool way to communicate."

"Maybe Pai can work something out," Kisshu said.

"Can I work on changing your ears first?" Pai asked wearily. "Even though Ichigo thinks they're adorable, Sakura is right; they'll be a problem at school."

Ichigo was bright red as Kisshu looked at her. "You told Pai you thought my ears were adorable, but not me?" he asked.

"No, actually she was looking at you dreamily while you weren't looking, so I mind-searched her," Pai said. "She also thinks your eyes look like molten gold, and that your hair is really soft."

Ichigo had buried her face in her hands, and her cat ears were out. "Did you have to, Pai?" she asked.

"No, I just felt like it," Pai said.

"Next time you 'just feel like it', please refrain from telling me things that Koneko-chan could have told me herself," Kisshu said. "Unless you want me to get you back by telling her all your dirty little secrets."

"Pai has dirty secrets?" Ichigo asked.

"Lots," Kisshu said. "Can we go back to your room?"

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"Pai will be doing dishes in punishment for embarrassing Ichigo," Kisshu told Sakura and Shintaro. "Koneko-chan and I will be in her room."

"Aww…. that's such a cute nickname," Sakura said. "Have fun!"

"Thanks!" Kisshu said. He and Ichigo got up and went upstairs. When they reached Ichigo's room, they sat down on the bed. Before either of them could say anything, Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she saw it was Keiichiro. "Hi Keiichiro, what's up?" she asked.

"_How did your parents take the news?" _Keiichiro asked.

"Pretty well, and my school friends seem to like Kisshu too, so there shouldn't be any problems," Ichigo said. "Was there anything else?"

"_Yes, actually," _Keiichiro said. _"Ryou's gone missing. I found his cell phone in his room, so my guess is someone took him, but the other possibility is that he doesn't want to be contacted. Do you know if Kisshu or Pai has contacted Deep Blue yet?"_

"They were both here with me, so I don't think so," Ichigo said. "Are you thinking Deep Blue took him?"

"_It's a possibility," _Keiichiro said. _"I'll keep you posted. And can you ask Kisshu if he can take Taruto out of the force field? I don't know how to undo it."_

"I'll let him know," Ichigo said. "Ja ne."

"_Bye," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

Ichigo turned to Kisshu and said, "Keiichiro wants you to take Taruto out of the force field."

"'Kay, I'll be back," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

Pai came in a minute later, and asked, "Where'd Kisshu go?"

"To get Taruto out of the force field," Ichigo said. "I hope Pudding doesn't give Taruto more cake. And she's obsessed with candy. We should tell her that sugar is bad for him."

"I tried, but I'm not sure she was listening," Pai said. "Why is it so pink in here?"

"Pink is my favorite color," Ichigo said, shrugging. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple and black," Pai said.

Kisshu teleported back in dragging Taruto, who looked grouchy. "Why's Pai in here?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

"He wanted to know why it's so pink in here," Ichigo said. "Pink is my favorite color."

"I can tell," Kisshu said. He looked at Pai and said, "Apparently Ryou's gone missing, and Keiichiro thinks Deep Blue took him."

"I'll go look into that," Pai said. "Taruto, you will be coming back with me, where there are no drugs. Just because Mom isn't here to watch you doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. And I will NOT allow you to become a drug addict, is that clear?"

"Yes…." Taruto said sulkily. "Is Kisshu coming back?"

"No, I'm staying here," Kisshu said. "I'll be back tomorrow, while Koneko-chan is at school."

"Where are you sleeping?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who said, "Probably the guest room."

"We don't get to share?" Kisshu asked. Pai whacked him. "What was THAT for?" Kisshu moaned.

"You're too young to be sleeping together, especially since you're bonded," Pai said. "Please don't land us with any more problems."

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo ruffled his hair. "We can sleep together when we're older," she said. "My dad would have a fit anyways."

Sakura came in in the middle of this, and said, "Kisshu, I'm putting you in the guest room. The bed needs sheets, but other than that it's ready. I'll go get some sheets, okay?"

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I'll go get my pajamas." He teleported out, and Pai said, "Taruto and I are going back to the ship. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Ichigo said. Pai and Taruto teleported out, and a few minutes later, Kisshu returned with a bag over his shoulder.

"I brought my stuff, since I guess I'll be living here now," he said.

"Do you mind living with me?" Ichigo asked.

"As long as you're around, I'll be happy," Kisshu said. Then he yawned, and Sakura smiled.

"Bedtime for both of you," she said.

Ichigo went to get changed, and Kisshu did the same.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up at about six, and heard a beeping sound from Ichigo's room. He got up, and went across the hall. To his surprise, Ichigo didn't seem to be up; he didn't hear anything besides the beeping sound of her alarm clock. He opened the door, and saw Ichigo sleeping still, with the blankets over her head. Kisshu got an evil idea, and went over, then yanked the blankets off Ichigo's bed. "Morning Koneko-chan!" he said happily.

Ichigo groaned, then sat up and glared at him. "Did you have to?" she asked.

"You don't like morning?" Kisshu asked.

"I HATE morning," Ichigo said. "Why are you up this early?"

"I don't usually sleep past six-thirty," Kisshu said. "Are you getting up for school?"

"I suppose," Ichigo said. "I'm not keen on school either. But at least I'll see Moe and Miwa." She got up, and picked out some clothes. "I'm going to take a shower," she said. "No peeking."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. Ichigo just pecked him on the cheek and went to take her shower. Kisshu sighed and started making the bed. When he was done, he went and made his bed, and then went back to Ichigo's room.

Sakura came in a minute later, and asked, "Ichigo's actually up?"

"I yanked the blankets off," Kisshu said.

"You should do that every morning if you get up early; Ichigo is often late to school because she sleeps in," Sakura said.

"'Kay!" Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo came back and asked, "What's up, Mom?"

"I was telling Kisshu he should wake you up every morning," Sakura said. "Are you going to do your hair?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. She got her ribbons and tied her hair up, then asked, "Do I have time for breakfast?"

"If you make it fast," Sakura said. Ichigo ran downstairs, followed by Kisshu and Sakura. She grabbed the cereal, and poured herself a bowl. "Kisshu, do you want some?" she asked.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Cereal," Ichigo said. "This is my favorite kind; Frosted Mini Wheats."

"I guess," Kisshu said.

Ichigo poured another bowl and gave it to Kisshu with a spoon. He tried some, and looked at it. "This is pretty good," he said.

Ichigo finished, and said, "I'd better get going. See you after school, Kisshu!"

"'Kay," Kisshu said. Ichigo kissed his cheek and left.

She reached the gates on time for once, and ran into the building, meeting up with Moe and Miwa on the way. "So did Kisshu move in?" Miwa asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "He's got an interesting way of waking me up, too."

"What is it?" Moe asked.

"Yanking all the blankets off my bed," Ichigo sighed. "And then he asked why I was sleeping in. It wasn't even six-fifteen."

"Jeez, he's an early riser," Miwa said. Then she giggled and said, "I wonder how that'll work when you two get married…"

Ichigo blushed. "Miwa, that's a long ways off," she said.

"Only five years," Miwa said, smirking. "You'll be old enough to get married in five years."

"He's probably sulking about it," Ichigo said. "I wonder what the legal age is where he comes from…."

"You'd better hope it's not sixteen, because he'll be sulking for a month or more," Moe said, snickering.

"Let's just get to class," Ichigo said. "We can talk at lunch."

The morning classes went by uneventfully, and soon they were heading to lunch. "Should we eat on the roof?" Moe asked. "It's nice out today."

"Sure," Ichigo said.

They headed for the stairs to the roof, but as they did, someone called, "Momomiya-san!"

The girls turned, and saw Aoyama coming towards them. "What's up, Aoyama?" Ichigo asked.

"I just wondered if you'd like to go out with me today," Aoyama said.

"No thanks," Ichigo said. "I'm dating someone else, it wouldn't be fair to either of you."

Aoyama's jaw dropped. Moe and Miwa took this as an opportunity, and said, "Come on, lunch will be over soon."

Ichigo followed them to the roof, leaving Aoyama in shock. As they reached the roof, Miwa giggled. "I bet he's never been turned down before," she said.

"I wonder why he would ask me out in the first place," Ichigo said thoughtfully as she took out a sandwich.

"Probably because you're not a drooling idiot," Moe said. "And everyone's scared of us, so I doubt he'd be looking to date me or Miwa."

"Are we the only non-drooling girls at this school?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Moe and Miwa said together.

"I hope the drooling idiots don't decide that me turning down Aoyama is a bad thing," Ichigo said.

"Let's hope they see it as an opportunity," Miwa said. "We should get back to class."

Moe and Ichigo nodded, packed up, and went back to class.

On the way out of school, Ichigo's cell phone rang. Seeing it was Keiichiro, she picked up and said, "Hi Keiichiro, what's up?"

"_I need you at the Café, now," _Keiichiro said. _"And bring Moe and Miwa. I'll explain when you get here." _

"Got it," Ichigo said, and hung up. She looked at her friends and said, "Apparently the three of us are needed at Café Mew Mew, now."

"Then let's go," Miwa said, and ran off, followed by Ichigo and Moe.

**Ooh… what's going on? You'll find out if you review! And to the 514 silent readers, please review. It really doesn't take much time, and it's nice to hear from new people as well as my friends. I think I'll wait to post until I get ten reviews, so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What SHOULD Have Happened **

**Part 5**

The girls reached Café Mew Mew, and went in. They found the other Mews, Keiichiro, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto waiting, and Ichigo asked, "What's the problem?"

"Let's go to the basement," Keiichiro said.

Everyone followed him to the basement, and when they were all gathered, Keiichiro said, "I received a disturbing email, and it's apparently from Ryou. Here, I'll read it." He picked up a piece of paper, and read out,

"_Now that I have help, you'll all be going down. If you hadn't suggested a truce, this wouldn't be necessary, but since you won't see reason, the lot of you will be annihilated. _

_-Ryou and DB"_

Keiichiro sighed and said, "It looks like Ryou and whoever he's working with are planning to wipe us all out. But I'm not sure who DB is."

"My guess is Deep Blue," Pai said. "I don't think he'd be working with a human. I guess I'd better go contact Hideki-sama; he's our real leader, and he should know that Deep Blue isn't what we thought he was."

"Alright," Keiichiro said. "We all should keep our guard up."

"Does Ryou being evil now mean we can take him down?" Moe asked hopefully.

"Uh… sure…" Pai said. "Oh, I just remembered. Kisshu, I developed something to change your ears."

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

Pai held up a bottle filled with small white pills, and said, "These will change your ears. Take one every ten hours, and your ears will stay human."

"Okay, thanks Pai," Kisshu said.

"Sure," Pai said. "Have fun."

Kisshu smiled and asked, "Koneko-chan, should we go home?"

"'Kay!" Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled and teleported her home.

When they landed in the living room, Sakura came in, and said, "Oh good, you're back. How'd it go?"

"We think Ryou joined forces with Deep Blue, which is bad news," Kisshu said. "I guess we'll all have to be careful."

"That doesn't sound good," Sakura said. "Did Pai figure out how to change your ears?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "He made a pill that will change my ears for ten hours."

"School is only six, that's perfect," Sakura said. "Do you know anything about Japanese history?"

"No, is that a class?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I guess I'd better tell the school about that…."

"I'm sure they can work it out," Ichigo said. "Don't forget to have them put Kisshu in all my classes."

"I won't," Sakura said. "And I'm going to tell them he was homeschooled."

"Good plan," Ichigo said.

"I'll go call them," Sakura said, just as Pai teleported in.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"I just thought I'd warn you that Kisshu likes playing pranks on teachers," Pai said. "He's kind of a juvenile delinquent."

"I'm not THAT bad," Kisshu said. "Besides, the teachers were EVIL."

"At least try to behave at Ichigo's school," Pai sighed. "I'm sure you don't want to cause too much trouble for her, right?"

"Right…." Kisshu said. "So no pouring red food coloring in peoples' water to make them think it's blood?"

"No, Kisshu," Pai said wearily. "And even if they're evil, try not to get suspended."

Kisshu sighed. "Fine…." he said.

"Would going back to my room and kissing cheer you up?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you have homework?" Sakura asked before Kisshu could respond.

"Yuck," Ichigo said.

"That's required too," Sakura said. "Go do your homework, and THEN you and Kisshu can kiss."

"Oh, fine," Ichigo said. She headed back upstairs, and Kisshu tried to follow, but Pai grabbed him and said, "I need to contact Hideki-sama, and you should come too. Let Ichigo do her homework, and you can come back later."

Kisshu drooped. "What are we going to tell him?" he asked. "We don't have any proof he isn't going to help us."

"Don't you think the fact that he's joined forces with a human is proof enough?" Pai asked.

"I guess," Kisshu said. "Let's go, then."

Pai nodded, and they teleported out. They landed in the control room of the ship, and Pai went over to a large screen with a keypad on the side. He typed a number into it, and waited as Kisshu came over. Then he pressed another button, and the screen started to flicker. Eventually it cleared, to reveal an older man's face. "Kisshu? And Pai?" the man said.

"Hai," Kisshu said. "We have news for Hideki-sama, can you call him?"

The older man concentrated, and a minute later, he said, "He's on his way."

Suddenly teleportation was heard, and a middle-aged Cyniclon man with brown hair appeared. "Koni, what-" he started to say, but then saw the screen. "Kisshu? Pai?" he asked. "How is the mission coming?"

"Well, there's good and bad news, Hideki-sama," Pai said.

"Let's hear the bad news first," Hideki-sama said.

"The bad news is we have reason to believe Deep Blue was just using us," Pai said. Hideki-sama and Koni looked shocked as Pai continued, "He has joined forces with a human who seems to be dead set on destroying our race. I believe that he just wants the Earth, and is just using us to obtain it."

"That's not good," Koni said.

Hideki-sama sighed and asked, "What's the good news?"

"The leader of the human opposition, Mew Ichigo, has offered us a truce," Pai said. "She suggested due to the pollution on Earth, our people would have trouble living here, and I feel that she's right. I told her about Mew Aqua, and she and her team have agreed to help us find enough to save Cyniclonia."

"Is that possible?" Hideki-sama asked.

"Mew Aqua is the most powerful restorative substance in the universe, I think if we find enough of it, it will be able to heal Cyniclonia," Pai said. "There is one more thing, however…."

"Why do I get the sense this isn't a good thing?" Hideki-sama asked.

"Kisshu and Mew Ichigo are bonded," Pai said. "Kisshu will be living on Earth now, with Mew Ichigo's family."

"Um, how is that possible?" Koni asked.

"Mew Ichigo isn't fully human, she's half cat," Pai said. "I believe that the power she has is what caused her and Kisshu to bond. It was highly unlikely Kisshu would bond with anyone on our planet already; it doesn't surprise me much that his soulmate isn't a Cyniclon. And frankly, this works out well for us. In a way, we're uniting our two races- or at least, we will be when Mew Ichigo turns eighteen. That's the legal age for marriage here."

"Is Kisshu going to survive the extra two years?" Koni asked dryly.

Pai looked at Kisshu, who looked sulky, and sighed. "Let's hope so, because Mew Ichigo is a year younger," he said.

"Well, at least you'll get to live together, right?" Hideki-sama asked Kisshu.

Kisshu perked up a bit, and said, "You're right."

Hideki-sama smiled and said, "Keep me posted on how things are going; I will inform our people of your discovery about Deep Blue."

"Can you also inform my parents that Taruto snuck onto my ship?" Pai asked.

"You're not bringing him back?" Hideki-sama asked.

"He seems to like it here, so unless I have a good reason to tell him he can't stay, I might as well let him stay," Pai said. "And maybe he can learn more about his ability; there are far more varieties of plants here than on Cyniclonia."

"Very well, I'll inform your parents," Hideki-sama said. "Was there anything else?"

"No, but we'll keep you posted on any new developments," Kisshu said.

"Very good," Hideki-sama said. Pai and Kisshu bowed as he cut the connection, then looked at each other.

"That went better than expected," Kisshu said.

"Well, about half the Council didn't like Deep Blue, so maybe they convinced Hideki-sama that he wasn't all that great," Pai said. "Let's get back to Ichigo's."

Kisshu perked up and teleported to Ichigo's room, followed by Pai.

Ichigo was just finishing her homework when they teleported in, and she looked up as Pai said, "I still think it's too pink in here."

Kisshu snorted as Ichigo said, "Aren't you glad it's not your room, then?"

"What does your room look like?" Pai asked Kisshu, ignoring Ichigo smirking at him.

"It's green," Kisshu said. "I think green and pink actually go nicely together."

"Can I see?" Pai asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, wanna come?"

"Sure," Ichigo said happily. "Mom said she had some stuff in there for you; I assume she went shopping today."

Kisshu led the way into his room, which was basically all green. Ichigo noticed there was a picture on the bedside table, and asked, "Who's your picture of, Kisshu?"

Kisshu went over, and picked up the framed picture, looking sad. Ichigo went over to him, and he said, "These are my parents. They were killed in a rockslide when I was six years old."

"I'm really sorry, Kisshu," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu sighed. "I never really got over it," he said. "Soon after they were killed, Pai and Taruto's parents decided I should train for the military, and then the instructors there found out I was really skilled, even at age seven, and six months later, I was better than they were. Basically, since my parents died, my life has been hell- at least until I met you."

Kisshu put the picture down gently, but was surprised when Ichigo hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, but got alarmed when he felt her shoulders shaking. He pulled back, and saw Ichigo was crying. "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Ichigo didn't reply. Pai sighed and said, "I imagine your emotions affected her. That's another thing about bonding; after a while, the two people can sense each others' emotions."

Kisshu looked back at Ichigo, who was starting to calm down. She was still hugging him, though, so he hugged her back.

Eventually Ichigo let go of Kisshu, and dried her eyes. "You're wonderful, Kisshu," she said.

Kisshu smirked, just as Sakura came in and asked, "Kisshu, did you see your new clothes?"

"Not yet, we got sidetracked," Kisshu said.

"You can look at them after dinner, then," Sakura said. "I made chicken and mashed potatoes."

"If there's salad, I'm not eating it," Ichigo said.

"No salad tonight," Sakura said. "Are you ever going to like it?"

"Give it up, Mom," Ichigo said. "Why would I like something that tastes like mud?"

Sakura just sighed and said, "Come eat."

Ichigo, Kisshu, and Pai followed her downstairs, and they all sat down for dinner. "When am I starting school?" Kisshu asked.

"Wednesday," Sakura said. "I made sure you'd be in all of Ichigo's classes, and informed the principal you don't know Japanese history. He'll work it out."

"Thanks for doing all this," Kisshu said.

"Sure," Sakura said. "We need to get you school shoes, so you can come with me tomorrow while Ichigo's at school."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

_**Wednesday morning: **_"I hate these shoes," Kisshu grumbled.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

"I guess I'll live," Kisshu said. Ichigo took his hand and started walking.

Moe and Miwa met them at the gates, and Ichigo said, "I need to take Kisshu to the office, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Moe said. She and Miwa followed Kisshu and Ichigo to the office, where they found the principal waiting.

"You're Ikisatashi Kisshu?" the principal asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said.

"Are you going to act like Moe and Miwa in regards to Ichigo?" the principal asked.

"Anyone who hurts Ichigo goes down in flames," Kisshu said.

"I had a feeling that was coming," the principal said. "I've given up on suspending Moe and Miwa; they do it again as soon as they get back. You have two rules; you have to have a reason besides 'I don't like him or her', and you may not under ANY circumstances kill anyone."

"That sounds easy enough," Kisshu said.

"Good," the principal said. "Get to class please."

The four teens bowed and left.

"What's first?" Kisshu asked.

"Japanese history," Ichigo sighed.

"Great…" Kisshu said.

"This teacher is one of the nicer ones," Moe said.

"That's not going to help the fact that I don't know anything about Japanese history," Kisshu said dryly.

"We'll help you," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled. "Thanks Koneko-chan," he said.

**I know it's a boring chapter, but I said I'd try to get a chapter out tonight, and I did. I think I'll do more tomorrow, it's 1:17 AM here. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 6**

The four friends managed to get to class on time, and sat down together. The teacher came to the front of the room soon after, and said, "We have a new student in our class today. Ikisatashi Kisshu, will you stand up so everyone can see you?"

Kisshu obeyed, then sat down when the teacher nodded. "Alright, I have a worksheet for you all to work on." She picked up a stack of papers, and started handing them out. When she reached Kisshu and Ichigo, she said, "Kisshu, Ichigo will be helping you with this, since I've been informed you don't know Japanese history."

"Thanks, Sensei," Kisshu said. The teacher nodded and moved on as Ichigo pushed her desk closer to Kisshu's. Kisshu was looking at the worksheet, puzzled. "Koneko-chan, what does this mean?" he asked, pointing to the word 'emperor'.

"Leader," Ichigo said. "Okay, this worksheet is about the fall of Edo."

"Edo?" Kisshu asked.

"Edo was renamed Tokyo on September 3rd, 1868," Ichigo said. "So the city we live in used to be Edo."

"The first question is, "What was the date of the Battle of Ueno?" Kisshu said.

"The date was July 4th, 1868," Ichigo said. "So write that in."

Kisshu did so, and Ichigo did the same. "The next question is "Who was the leader of the Tokugawa Shogunate?" Ichigo said.

"Tokugawa Shogunate?" Kisshu asked.

"The Tokugawa Shogunate was the military government that was overthrown during the fall of Edo," Ichigo said. "During the fall of Edo, the leader, or shogun, was Tokugawa Yoshinobu. He was the last shogun."

Kisshu wrote that in, and looked at the next question. "What was the law about carrying a sword during the Meiji era?" he asked.

"It was illegal," Ichigo said. "And it still is."

Kisshu wrote that in, and said, "This is complicated…"

"You'll learn," Ichigo said. "Okay, next question. What was the result of the Boshin War? Just so you know, the fall of Edo was part of the Boshin War."

"So the result was the fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate?" Kisshu asked.

"Very good," Ichigo said. "It was also the restoration of imperial control, meaning the emperor was returned to power."

Kisshu wrote that in, then said, "Next question is "What type of war was the Boshin War?" What does that mean?"

"There's more than one type of war," Ichigo said. "The Boshin War was a civil war, meaning that the parties involved are both from the same country."

Kisshu wrote 'civil war' into the space, and said, "The last question says, "What is a coup d'état?"

"Basically, an attempt to overthrow the government," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "That's all the questions."

"Did you put your name on the sheet?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet," Kisshu said. He wrote his name on the sheet, and looked at Ichigo. She smiled at him and raised her hand.

The teacher saw her and asked, "Are you two done?"

"Hai," Ichigo said.

The teacher came over and asked, "How did it go?"

"Ichigo's good at history," Kisshu said.

The teacher looked at their papers, and said, "These are all correct, good job."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Do we have homework?"

"Not today," the teacher said. "The bell will ring soon, you should pack up."

Ichigo and Kisshu packed their pencils away, and soon after, the bell rang. "We have math next," Moe sighed as they left the classroom.

"I hate math," Kisshu grumbled.

"We all do," Ichigo said gloomily.

They went into the classroom, and sat down together. They managed to get through the very boring teacher's worksheet, and went to science afterwards.

As they were walking to lunch, Moe said, "So far, so good. None of the drooling idiots have noticed Kisshu yet."

"They're probably still hooked on Aoyama," Ichigo said. "So much the better for us."

"Yup," Moe said. "Kisshu, what do you have for lunch?"

"Something Sakura called turkey," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan has a tuna sandwich."

"Where are we eating?" Miwa asked.

"We can try the cafeteria," Ichigo said.

"Okay, but if it doesn't work, we're going to spend the rest of the year eating in deserted classrooms," Moe said.

They went to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table together. As they were starting to eat, Miwa said, "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Mika's coming," Miwa said gloomily.

"Who's Mika?" Kisshu asked.

"The leader of the drooling idiotic girls here," Moe said. "I wonder what she wants…."

Mika came up to their table, and Miwa asked, "What do you want, Mika?"

"Ichigo, didn't you go out with Aoyama-kun?" Mika asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"He asked me out, and I wanted to know what to expect," Mika said.

"You should expect to be bored out of your mind," Ichigo said. "He's nice enough, but all he talks about is the environment and the importance of recycling. Yet another reason I turned him down on Monday."

"What were your other reasons?" Mika asked curiously.

"My main reason was that I had started dating Kisshu here, but Moe and Miwa think Aoyama is creepy, and I trust their judgment," Ichigo said.

"My advice would be to not let him get you alone," Moe said. "Was there anything else?"

"Some girls are starting to notice Kisshu; watch out," Mika said, and walked off.

"She was being surprisingly pleasant today…." Ichigo said.

"Let's hope she's not plotting anything," Miwa said. "But it was nice of her to warn us about girls noticing Kisshu."

"I don't like it when girls notice me," Kisshu said.

"We'll chase them away," Moe said. "They can all go down in flames."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

The bell rang as they finished eating, and they went to their next class. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and soon it was time to go home. On their way down the hall, someone called, "Momomiya-san!"

Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa groaned. Ichigo turned and said, "What do you want now, Aoyama? I already told you I wasn't interested, and I thought you asked Mika out."

"She canceled, and I just wanted to know if you knew why," Aoyama said.

"I told her you were boring," Ichigo said.

"And we told her you were creepy," Miwa said. "Ichigo's with Kisshu now, get over it."

"And the principal gave me permission to beat up anyone who hurts Ichigo," Kisshu added. "And that means if you hurt or harass Ichigo, you can go down."

"You think you can take me down?" Aoyama asked.

Instead of answering, Kisshu moved forward in a blur, bringing his fist up and punching Aoyama in the chin so hard he went flying up- straight into the ceiling. Moe, Miwa, and Ichigo started giggling as Kisshu dusted his hands off. "Can we go home now?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said, still giggling.

They walked out, still in good moods- at least until Ichigo's cell phone rang. It was Keiichiro, and Ichigo asked, "Keiichiro, what's up?"

"_I was just wondering how Kisshu's adjusting; Pai seems pretty worried," _Keiichiro said.

"Today went fine," Ichigo said. "Although I hope the principal doesn't mind the hole in the ceiling too much…."

"_What happened?" _Keiichiro asked.

"Aoyama was harassing us and Kisshu punched him, and his head got stuck in the ceiling," Ichigo said. "It was funny!"

"_Great…" _Keiichiro said unenthusiastically. _"Well, have fun."_

"Thanks!" Ichigo said. "Ja ne!"

"_Bye," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who said, "He wanted to know how your first day went."

"Oh," Kisshu said. "Let's go home, I'm hungry."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Miwa said.

"'Kay, bye," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu started walking home.

When they went in the door, they found Sakura waiting for them. "Hi Mom," Ichigo said.

"I got a call from the school, saying they found Aoyama stuck in the ceiling," Sakura said.

"He was being a jerk, and thought I couldn't take him down," Kisshu said. "Did I get suspended?"

"No, but you have to fix the hole in the ceiling," Sakura said.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "When do I have to fix it?"

"Tomorrow after school," Sakura said. "The principal says that while you are allowed to beat people up, you may not destroy the school in the process."

"I'll try harder," Kisshu said.

"Good," Sakura said.

_**The next day: **_The four friends went into school together, and got waved down by the principal. "Wasn't that FUNNY?" Moe asked before the principal could say anything. "Aoyama stuck in the ceiling was hilarious!"

"Not to me," the principal said. "Kisshu, one of the janitors will be helping you fix the hole in the ceiling after school."

"I can't do it myself?" Kisshu asked.

"I'd feel better if you had supervision," the principal said.

Kisshu sighed, but then heard Ichigo say telepathically, _You can't use your powers, okay? I don't want you to get found out._

_Oh, fine, _Kisshu said. Aloud he said, "Isn't in time for class?"

"Yes, but remember to come back here after the last bell," the principal said.

"I will," Kisshu said. Then he and the girls headed to Japanese history class.

The classes up till lunch were as uneventful as the day before, but things changed at lunchtime. As they were entering the cafeteria, Mika came up to them and said, "I'd find a less crowded place if I were you; the girls here are starting a Kisshu fan club. And I'm sure you know what that means."

"Yup," Ichigo said gloomily. "Thanks Mika."

"Sure," Mika said. She went into the cafeteria as the four friends headed off to find a deserted classroom.

They sat down together in a second-floor classroom, and Miwa said, "I wonder why Mika's being nice."

"Usually it means she wants something, but this feels different," Moe said. "Maybe she's changed her tune."

"Maybe," Ichigo said. "Maybe finding out Aoyama is a boring creep made her change her mind about us."

"Well, at least we didn't have to deal with creepy fan girls," Kisshu said. "Until I met Koneko-chan, I hated girls."

"That is the cutest nickname ever," Moe said. "Ichigo, do you like it?"

"I love it," Ichigo said. "I don't have a nickname for Kisshu, though…."

"That's okay," Kisshu said.

"Kish!" Ichigo said suddenly. "Can I call you Kish?"

Kisshu smiled happily. "Sure Koneko-chan," he said happily.

"You two are so CUTE together!" Miwa said. Ichigo and Kisshu smiled.

As they were finishing, the door opened, and Aoyama came in. Miwa sighed and asked, "Are you trying to get beaten up?"

"NO, I want revenge for yesterday," Aoyama said.

"Good luck with that," Kisshu said. "Don't you have better things to do than harass us?"

"He could be eating, studying, or practicing kendo, but he's apparently an idiot, because he's messing with us," Moe said. "Do you want to take him down, or can we?"

"You can do it next time," Kisshu said, standing up. "You should save your strength for the weirdoes Mika was talking about."

"Oh, fine," Miwa said.

Kisshu looked at Aoyama and asked, "Well, are you going to attack me? Or are you too scared?"

Aoyama snarled and lunged at Kisshu, who sidestepped and tripped him. Aoyama fell flat on his face, but got up and tried to punch Kisshu. Kisshu grabbed his arm while dodging the punch, and judo-threw him on the floor, knocking him out. "That wasn't too hard," Kisshu commented. "Can I break his arm?"

"Good idea," Moe said. "Then he can't punch you."

Kisshu smirked and stomped on Aoyama's right arm. The girls heard a crack, and Aoyama's eyes shot open as Kisshu walked away. The bell rang, and the four friends went to their next class, snickering.

Halfway through the class, though, the intercom came on, and a voice said, _"Ikisatashi Kisshu, Momomiya Ichigo, Yanagida Moe, and Honjou Miwa, please come to the office."_

"Go ahead," their teacher said. The four friends sighed and went to the office.

They found Aoyama waiting with the principal and a police officer. Kisshu sighed as they went in, and the principal said, "Kisshu, would you care to explain why you broke Aoyama's arm?"

"He attacked me, and I judo-threw him on the floor," Kisshu said, shrugging. "I didn't mean to break his arm, but at least now he can't punch me with it."

"He claims you attacked him on the way to class," the police officer commented.

"That's a lie," Ichigo said. "We were just eating lunch in a classroom, and he came in and said he was going to take Kisshu down."

The principal looked at Moe and Miwa, who nodded. Then he turned to Aoyama and said, "We'll be having a chat about lying to teachers and attacking people when you get back next week." Looking back at Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa, he said, "You four can go back to class."

"Thank you," Kisshu said, and he and the girls headed out.

**Well, Aoyama's a problem already. And the girls are possibly starting a Kisshu fan club. I think I'll put something about Deep Blue in the next chapter, so stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 7**

After the last bell rang, the four friends went to the office, where they found the principal waiting with a man in a janitor's uniform. "Kisshu, this is Mr. Hariyama, he'll be helping you fix the ceiling," the principal said.

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"Let's go," Mr. Hariyama said. Kisshu sighed and followed him out.

The principal looked at the girls and said, "We need to chat."

"Aw, come on," Moe said. "Miwa and I haven't beaten anyone for a full week!"

"That's NOT what I wanted to talk about," the principal said. "One of the girls claims you hypnotized her friend Mika."

"And you believed her?" Miwa snickered. "Jeez, how on EARTH did you get a degree in Education if you believe we can hypnotize people?"

Moe whispered something in Ichigo's ear, and she burst out laughing. The principal sighed and said, "I didn't really think Mika's been hypnotized, but considering she's been beaten up by you two five times now, I just wondered why she's suddenly changed her tune."

"We told her Aoyama's a boring creep, and she started being nicer," Ichigo said. "Maybe it's because we saved her from a really boring date. So if you didn't believe whoever told you that, does that mean you're not an escapee from an insane asylum?"

"WHERE did you get THAT idea?" the principal asked.

"Well, there was this newspaper report that had a picture of some guy who looked like you, and the headline was, 'Escaped Lunatic on the Loose!'" Ichigo said nervously.

The principal noticed her nervousness and said wearily, "In other words, Moe told you. For the record, I am not insane, and have never been to an asylum."

"Do you have a twin brother?" Miwa asked, snickering.

"You and Moe are quite possibly the most challenging students I have ever met," the principal said dryly. "And I've been teaching for 35 years."

"Wow, so you must be in your seventies," Moe said. "How do you manage to look like a 50-year-old?"

"I'm NOT in my seventies, I'm 51," the principal said. "I got my first teaching job at 21."

"No plastic surgery?" Moe asked.

"NO! You now have a week of detention, Moe," the principal said.

"So I take it you didn't have a pet T-Rex as a kid?" Miwa asked.

"Do you do this to your teachers too?" the principal asked.

"No, just you," Miwa said. "Besides, most of our teachers have eyes in the back of their heads, and antennae that can sense trouble-makers. And Toumei-sensei has a laser gun, did you know that?"

"I sincerely doubt that," the principal said. "Oh good, it looks like Kisshu's done, and you can go home."

"You seem eager to get rid of us," Moe commented.

"I can only take so much," the principal said.

Kisshu and Mr. Hariyama came in, and Mr. Hariyama said, "The ceiling is fixed."

"Good," the principal said. "You four can go home now. And Moe, remember that you have detention tomorrow."

Moe sighed. As they walked out of school, Kisshu asked, "How'd you get detention?"

"I asked the principal if he'd ever had plastic surgery," Moe said, snickering.

"What's plastic surgery?" Kisshu asked.

"In this case it's a method of changing the way you look through surgery," Ichigo said. "But plastic surgery can also be used to heal really bad burns and fix really bad injuries."

"Why would anyone change the way they look with _surgery_?" Kisshu asked. "I can kind of understand make-up, but surgery seems extreme to me."

"Some people just hate the way they look, and will do anything to look different," Miwa said. "I think cosmetic surgery is mainly used by women who are never satisfied by how they look."

"Yikes," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, do you like the way you look?"

"Sort of, but don't worry, even if I hated how I look, I would never have surgery to change it," Ichigo said. "Doctors scare me."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I think you're perfect the way you are."

Ichigo smiled happily and hugged him. He hugged back, then said, "Let's go home."

Before they could start walking again, though, Ichigo's cell phone rang. It was Keiichiro, so she picked up, and asked, "What's up, Keiichiro?"

"_Taruto's gone missing," _Keiichiro said grimly. _"I need you four at the Café; we don't need more people getting captured."_

"We're on our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. She looked at her friends, and said, "We've all been summoned."

"Let's go," Kisshu said. "Maybe we should teleport."

Before they could teleport, though, they heard a scream. "That sounded like it was coming from behind the school," Kisshu commented. "We'd better go see what's going on."

"Miwa, call Keiichiro and tell him we've got a problem," Ichigo said, handing her cell phone to Miwa and taking her pendant out. She transformed, and Kisshu teleported her to the sound.

They found a seal Chimera Anima advancing on Mika, and Kisshu sighed. "We're going to get found out for sure," he said.

"Let's worry about that AFTER we destroy that thing," Ichigo said. Kisshu nodded and took out a pair of sais, then looked like he had a different idea. He held out a hand, and ripples started forming in the air between him and the Chimera. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the infuser separated from a seal, which fell into the pool. Kisshu flew up, grabbed the infuser, and crushed it. Then he landed, and Ichigo ran over. "That was Taruto's power," Kisshu said grimly. "I think he got brainwashed."

Moe and Miwa ran up to them a minute later, and Miwa said, "I called Keiichiro. I suppose now we have to do something about Mika?"

Ichigo looked over at Mika, who was hesitantly coming over, and sighed. "Yup," she said gloomily. "And I hear more footsteps." She detransformed as Mika reached them, and the principal came running up to them. "What happened?" he asked.

"Someone let a seal in here, and it tried to bite me," Mika said. "Kisshu and Ichigo came and calmed it down. Sorry I screamed."

"Who would let a seal in here?" the principal asked.

"Beats us, but maybe you should go call someone who can take it to the zoo or something," Kisshu said. "It seemed pretty scared."

"I'll go do that," the principal said. He left, and as soon as he was out of sight, Mika sighed. "Do I get an explanation as to why Ichigo has cat ears and Kisshu was flying?" she asked.

"You're not going to tell anyone, even your family or close friends, right?" Kisshu asked. "We'll all get killed if this gets out."

"I won't tell; I don't want to get killed," Mika said. "And I especially don't want to get killed by Moe and Miwa, who are looking at me like I'm dinner."

"Actually, we were thinking afterschool snack," Moe said.

"Let's go somewhere else," Ichigo said. "I'm sure this place will be swarming with people soon enough."

The others nodded and followed Ichigo to a large tree. They all sat down, and Ichigo sighed, then said, "Kisshu and I aren't human. I'm half-human, half-cat, and Kisshu is a Cyniclon. He's from a different planet."

"Then what are you doing here?" Mika asked Kisshu.

"Ichigo and I are working together with some others to save my home planet," Kisshu said. "Unfortunately, we've got some opposition, and I think they brainwashed my younger brother into attacking with that seal Chimera Anima. I got a call saying he'd gone missing; I guess now we know why. I knew Pai should have sent him home…."

"The point is, we have to fight off a guy who wants to destroy Earth, and it's really important that no one ever finds out," Ichigo said. "Can you imagine the reaction if people knew that someone was going to destroy the planet?"

Mika shuddered. "Mass panic," she said. "I won't tell a soul. Is there anything else?"

"My ears and tail will come out if I'm startled, so please don't startle me," Ichigo said. "We have to go inform the others that Taruto's been brainwashed; you should get home."

"Thanks," Mika said. "The other girls are probably going to be a problem by Monday, so avoid the lunchroom at all costs."

"Thanks, we will," Kisshu said. "Let's get going." The girls got up, and Mika went home while Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa went to Café Mew Mew.

When they entered the Café, they found the others waiting. "So what happened?" Pai asked.

"We found out Taruto's been brainwashed; the Chimera Anima I fought had his energy signature," Kisshu said grimly.

The others looked grim too, and Keiichiro asked, "What do we do now?"

**What do they do now? Review and find out, and if you've got any ideas, let me know, 'kay? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 8**

Everyone looked grim, and Pai said, "I knew we should have sent him home…"

"Too late now," Kisshu said. "But we need to find some way of reversing the brainwash, and to do that, we need to find Taruto."

"You can't sense where he is?" Keiichiro asked.

Pai concentrated, then said, "He's in another dimension- Deep Blue's dimension." He concentrated harder, then said, "It looks like he's talking with Ryou, which means we were right; Ryou has joined forces with Deep Blue, most likely to wipe us all out."

"I wouldn't put it past Ryou to have some brainwashing device," Keiichiro commented.

"Deep Blue would have no trouble brainwashing Taruto," Pai said grimly. "And brainwashing children is harder to reverse than brainwashing adults or adolescents. We're going to have it tough."

"Can you reverse it, Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"I can't tell you that without seeing how it was done," Pai said. "My guess is probably, but I'll most likely need more power. And we still have to get Taruto back."

"How do we do that, though?" Mint asked.

"That's the big question," Keiichiro said. "Any ideas?"

"Why not just wait for him to attack and then capture him?" Miwa suggested. "It doesn't make sense to spend a lot of time and energy looking for him. We could wait for him to come to us."

"But we already know where he is, so why not just go to Deep Blue's dimension?" Pai asked.

"Because it's his dimension, so he could trap us there," Moe said. "He controls the dimension, so if we go racing in, we'll probably never get out again. If we wait and have Taruto come to us, we'll have the advantage. Racing into Deep Blue's dimension without a sure way to get out would be stupid."

"You're right," Kisshu said. "Hey Pai, while we're waiting, why don't you make yourself useful and find some way of letting Moe and Miwa use telepathy?"

"Oh, fine," Pai said, and teleported out.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "You all can go home, I guess there's nothing more we can do as of right now."

"'Kay," Kisshu said. "Come on Koneko-chan!" He took her hand and teleported to her room. "So, can we do our homework together?" he asked.

"You want to do it right now?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Yes, because then we can spend the entire weekend kissing!" Kisshu said happily. "Besides, I can probably mind-control Pai into doing our math homework."

"No, you can't," Sakura said sternly as she came into the room. "That defeats the purpose of the homework, and it's cheating. You may ask Pai to help you if he's not busy, but you may not mind-control him into doing it for you."

"Fine…." Kisshu said sulkily. "Maybe doing it with Koneko-chan will be better."

"Having a partner helps," Ichigo said. "Let's get to work."

They found that working together did help, and they were done right before Sakura called, "Dinner, kids!"

Ichigo and Kisshu went downstairs, and Kisshu said, "We finished our homework."

"Good, you've got the weekend free," Sakura said.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was sniffing the air, and asked warily, "Mom, what did you make for dinner?"

"Spinach ricotta pie, why?" Sakura asked.

"Spinach?" Kisshu asked warily.

"It's a type of leafy green thing," Ichigo said. "I guess I'll go get the cereal…."

"Can't you at least try it?" Sakura asked.

"You made it last month," Ichigo said. "I DID try it, and I hate vegetables, period. I thought Dad didn't like it either."

"I used a different recipe," Sakura said- just as Shintaro came in and said, "What did you put in here?"

"Spinach, a mixture of ricotta and cottage cheese, onions, and mushrooms," Sakura said. "Why?"

"No offense, but I think the next time you make this, you should skip the cottage cheese; it's making everything else soggy," Shintaro said.

"Mom won't make this again unless it's just the two of you," Ichigo said. "There is no way I'm going to eat soggy spinach pie. Kish, what about you?"

"That sounds gross," Kisshu said. "Can I have cereal too?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Do you want some strawberries, too?"

Kisshu looked puzzled. "I thought you were a strawberry," he said. "Do you have clones or something? And why would they be edible?"

Ichigo started laughing. "Kish, strawberries are a type of fruit," she said. She took a carton out of the fridge, and said, "Look. These are strawberries."

"We named Ichigo that when we saw her red hair," Sakura said.

"Oh…" Kisshu said, looking embarrassed.

"Do you want some on your cereal?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll try them," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Why don't you get two bowls of cereal, and I'll cut up strawberries for us?"

"'Kay," Kisshu said. He got the cereal out and found two bowls as Ichigo started cutting up strawberries.

"So what are you two going to do all weekend?" Sakura asked.

"Kiss!" Kisshu said happily. "That's why I said Koneko-chan and I should get our homework done right away, so we can spend the entire weekend kissing!"

"If you go too far, I'll doom the both of you," Shintaro said warningly.

"We won't," Ichigo said. "Come on Kish, let's eat our cereal."

Kisshu looked at his bowl, which now had a pile of strawberries on it, and said, "These smell good."

Ichigo smiled happily and said, "They taste good, too. Let's go eat in my room, where there's no soggy spinach pie."

"Good idea," Kisshu said. He headed upstairs, followed by Ichigo, as Sakura sighed.

The weekend passed uneventfully, and Ichigo and Kisshu did spend the majority of the time kissing each other.

Monday morning, Ichigo was yet again awakened by Kisshu yanking the blankets off her bed. She had decided it was pointless to stop him, and just got up, pecking him on the cheek before going to take her shower. Kisshu smirked as he put the blankets back on Ichigo's bed, and started straightening them.

By the time Ichigo was back, Kisshu had made the bed and was sitting on it. "Try tying your hair into one ponytail," he said when he saw her.

"You don't like the pigtails?" Ichigo asked.

"That's not it, I just want to see what it looks like," Kisshu said.

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. She picked up a ribbon, and tied her hair back into one ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. Then she looked at Kisshu.

"You're gorgeous," Kisshu said.

Ichigo turned red, and said, "Th-thanks, Kish."

Kisshu smiled, then said, "Let's go eat!"

Ichigo giggled. "Kish, you're always hungry," she said.

"Cyniclons have faster metabolisms than humans do," Kisshu said. "Can we have more strawberries?"

"I think we're out, but you can have an apple," Ichigo said. She handed him an apple, and he bit into it.

"This is GREAT!" he said happily as Sakura came in. "I love apples!"

"I hope you don't like bananas," Sakura said.

"I don't know what they are," Kisshu said.

"The world's worst fruit," Ichigo said. "Dad was obsessed with them, but Mom cut him off. But they're yucky, so don't eat them."

"I won't," Kisshu said. "I like strawberries and apples."

"You two should hurry, it'll be time for school soon," Sakura said. "Your sandwiches are in the fridge."

"Thanks Mom," Ichigo said. She finished her cereal, and got the sandwiches. Then she and Kisshu headed out.

They met Moe and Miwa at the front gates, but as they went in, Mika came up to them. "Whatever you do, DO NOT go anywhere near the cafeteria from now on," she said. "The girls have divided into two groups; the Kisshu fan club and the Aoyama fan club. I asked my boyfriend to keep an eye on the boys, in case they start getting jealous."

"You have a boyfriend now?" Moe asked.

"Yeah, Yona Renji," Mika said. "He's sweet. The bell's about to ring; let's talk another time."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She, Moe, Miwa, and Kisshu ran to their first class, and sat down. Ichigo sat next to Kisshu, but due to their lateness, Moe and Miwa had to sit up front.

The teacher came in a minute later, holding a piece of paper. "The principal has asked me to remind all of you that note-passing is against the rules at this school, and the punishment is now a week in afterschool detention," she said. "Apparently some teachers are having problems. If _I _have problems, you will be spending a week in detention, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"Hai, Sensei," the class chorused.

"Good, now let's get started," the teacher said. "Please open your textbooks to page 142."

There was a rustle of paper, and the teacher started the lesson.

There were no problems in the classes, but as they were leaving for lunch, a girl came up to them and asked, "Kisshu, would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"No," Kisshu said. "I'm going to eat with my friends."

The girl looked crestfallen, and walked off. Kisshu sighed and followed Moe, Miwa and Ichigo to the usual deserted classroom.

They were just sitting down when the door was flung open by Mika and a boy with black hair. Mika quickly closed the door and locked it, then looked over at the four friends. "Sorry about this; the girls found out that I've actually spoken with Kisshu, so they decided to swarm me and Renji in order to get introduced," she said, then sighed. "There goes eating in the cafeteria…" she said gloomily.

"Aside from the four in this room, every girl at this school is an idiot," Renji sighed.

"I agree," Moe said. "If they harass us, though, they can go down. And so can the boys."

"I am SO glad I'm not on the martial arts team," Renji said. "Didn't you two completely wipe them out when their captain called Ichigo ugly?"

"Yup," Miwa said proudly. "That was the second time the idiot did that, and the first time we told him his team would go down with him if he did it again. He didn't listen, so he and his team got doomed."

"We might have to wipe out the kendo team too, if they don't like it when we beat Aoyama up," Moe said.

"They don't mind," Renji said. "Just because he's the star doesn't mean that they all like him; some of them would like some time to shine, but they don't get it. Now that Aoyama has a broken arm, the other team members might get some time to shine."

"Good to know," Kisshu said. "Maybe I should have broken both his arms…."

"How'd you do that, anyways?" Renji asked.

"Stomped on his arm," Kisshu said, shrugging. "I hate him."

"He didn't used to be that bad," Renji commented. "I wonder what changed."

"Maybe the fact that he wants something Kisshu's got, and he's never going to get it," Mika suggested.

"Which is…" Renji said.

"Me, unfortunately," Ichigo said. "Apparently Mika and I are the only girls he's asked out, and we both turned him down. It's probably because we're the only non-drooling girls who don't beat people up."

"I think he's a boring creep," Miwa said. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and she asked, "Mika, who's the leader of the Aoyama fan club?"

"Genri Suki, why?" Mika asked.

"I've got a plan," Miwa said. "Who's the leader of the Kisshu fan club?"

"Haruna Kairi," Mika said.

"What's your plan, Miwa?" Kisshu asked.

"Let's make 'Wanted' posters!" Miwa said excitedly. "All we need is a photo of each of them."

"I think I can get some photos," Mika said.

"Great!" Miwa said. "We'll work out what they should say. Let's get to work after school!"

"Okay!" the others said.

**I know it was boring, but I wanted to get this in. Next chapter: Wanted posters! Review plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 9**

The six friends met up after the last bell, and Mika handed two photos to Miwa. "What now?" she asked.

"We go back to my place and start work," Miwa said. "My dad has a computer and a printer. And he's working late today."

"Great, let's go," Kisshu said.

Miwa led the way to her house, which was a few blocks away. She unlocked the front door, and went in, calling, "I'm home, and I brought friends!"

Miwa's mom came out, and said, "Oh, you have new friends?"

"Yep, this is Kisshu, Ichigo's boyfriend, and Mika and Renji," Miwa said. "We need Dad's computer for a school project, is that okay?"

"He did say he was coming home late, but no weird websites, are we clear?" Mrs. Honjou said.

"We just need Microsoft Word," Miwa said.

"Alright, have fun," Mrs. Honjou said. "And no food or drinks in the office."

"'Kay," Miwa said. She and the others took their shoes off, and went to Mr. Honjou's office. Miwa booted up the computer, and typed her dad's password into it, then opened up Microsoft Word.

"Does your dad's printer have a scanner?" Renji asked. "We could scan the pictures and then put them directly into the document."

"That's a great idea," Miwa said. "He does have a scanner." She turned the printer on, and opened up the top. Then she took the picture of Suki, the leader of the Aoyama fan club, and scanned it onto the computer. Then she inserted the picture into the Word document, and looked at the others. "What should it say?" she asked.

Kisshu thought, then said, "I've got an idea, can I type it in?"

"Sure," Miwa said. She got up, and Kisshu sat in the desk chair, then started typing.

The others waited, and finally he said, "Done. What do you think?"

The others looked, and started laughing. This is what it said:

**Wanted!**

(picture)

**Name: Genri Suki**

**Crime: Being a drooling idiot and harassing people. Has been known to be violent in pursuit of boys.**

**Reward: A framed picture of Aoyama Masaya.**

**Please contact Honjou Miwa and Yanagida Moe if you have seen this person.**

"Kish, that's great!" Ichigo giggled.

Kisshu smirked and said, "Next one."

Miwa scanned the picture of Haruna Kairi, and Kisshu typed in the next message.

**Wanted!**

(picture)

**Name: Haruna Kairi**

**Crime: Being a drooling idiot and harassing people. Has been known to be violent in pursuit of boys.**

**Reward: A framed picture of Ikisatashi Kisshu.**

**Please contact Honjou Miwa and Yanagida Moe if you have seen this person.**

"Now all we have to do is make copies," Moe said. "Great job, Kisshu!"

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "How many copies are we printing?"

"One of each, and then we can Xerox the pages, so we'll have lots of copies," Miwa said.

"Xerox?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a machine that makes copies," Ichigo explained. "There's a copy store down the street from here."

"What are we doing about the rewards?" Renji asked.

"I can easily get a picture of Aoyama, but I guess we'll need a camera for Kisshu's picture," Mika said.

"I have a digital camera," Renji said. "I like photography. It's in my backpack; I'll go get it."

"Thanks," Mika said. Renji left, and she sighed. "I've been feeling weird lately," she said.

"Are you getting sick?" Miwa asked.

"I don't think so, I just feel different," Mika said. "It started after Kisshu and Ichigo saved me from that seal thing."

"What feels different?" Ichigo asked, exchanging a glance with Kisshu.

"I've been more tired, and I realized that I like fish a lot more than I used to," Mika said.

"Koneko-chan, isn't that what happened to you?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I guess we'd better go talk to Keiichiro."

"You and Mika go, I'll cover for you here," Kisshu said.

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said. "Come on, Mika. We need to go find out why this is happening."

"Um… okay," Mika said. She followed Ichigo out to the front, passing Renji on the way. He looked puzzled, and Ichigo said, "We'll be back soon; Mika and I need to talk."

"Uh… okay," Renji said. "It's nothing bad, right?"

"No," Ichigo said. Renji smiled, and went back to the other room.

Ichigo and Mika got their shoes on, and Mika asked, "Where are we going?"

"Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "Come on."

"Isn't that place closed?" Mika asked as they walked.

"To outsiders, yes," Ichigo said. They continued walking, and finally reached the Café. Ichigo went up to the doors and unlocked them, then went in, motioning to Mika. Ichigo closed the doors behind Mika, then called, "Anyone here?"

They heard footsteps, and Keiichiro came out of the basement. "Ichigo, who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Ishikawa Mika, and I think she might be a Mew," Ichigo said. "She said she's been feeling different lately, and what she described sounded like what happened to me. My guess is that she's got some kind of cat DNA."

"Um… when did this start?" Keiichiro asked.

"The night after Kisshu and Ichigo saved me from that seal thing that attacked me, I had this weird dream that a snow leopard cub jumped into me, and now I'm more tired and I like fish," Mika said.

"That's interesting; I didn't send out any more DNA," Keiichiro said. "And Pai didn't either."

"Do you think that means Ryou's creating more Mews for Deep Blue?" Ichigo asked.

"If he is, why would he choose a friend of yours?" Keiichiro asked.

"So he can implant something that will let him spy on us into Mika," Ichigo said. "Go get Pai, he can probably sense whether or not she's got some kind of tracking chip on her."

"I'm right here," Pai said, coming out of the stairwell. "You need me to try to find a tracking chip?"

"Yeah, I'm worried that if Ryou's the one who infused Mika with snow leopard DNA, he also planted some kind of tracking or spying chip on her," Ichigo said.

"That doesn't sound good," Pai said. "I'll check." He came over and put a hand on Mika's forehead, concentrating.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, just as Mika said, "My wrist is glowing…."

Pai looked, and said, "That's where the chip is, and I need to get it out now. Try to stay quiet."

Mika nodded, and Pai took her wrist, then made a pulling motion with his other hand. The glow on Mika's wrist got brighter, and suddenly the chip popped out of her wrist, causing her to cry out. Pai snapped his fingers, and the chip went up in smoke. Then he wrapped his hand around Mika's wrist, and started healing the injury the chip had created. Ten minutes later, he took his hand away, and asked, "Is your wrist feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Mika said. "So I'm a Mew now?"

"Yes," Pai said.

Mika sighed and said, "I suppose I have to keep this from my boyfriend?"

"Preferably, yes," Keiichiro said. "The more people know about this, the more danger we'll all be in."

"If Renji's hanging out with us all the time, wouldn't it be better to tell him?" Ichigo said. "It's not going to be easy to explain to him why Mika's running off if there's an attack."

Pai thought, then said, "Give it a few days, and tell Kisshu to keep an eye on him. If Kisshu thinks that Renji is trustworthy, then you can tell him. If not, I'm afraid we'll just have to make up excuses until this fight is over."

Mika sighed. Ichigo looked puzzled and asked, "Why Kisshu's opinion in particular?"

"Kisshu's talent is heightened perception; if he senses someone's trustworthy, he's always right," Pai said. "If he senses someone's untrustworthy, then it's a good idea to stay away from that person. Kisshu can always tell when someone's lying to him, too."

"Wow…" Mika said.

"Mika, we should get back to Miwa's house," Ichigo said.

"Good idea," Keiichiro said. "Ichigo, tell Kisshu to keep an eye on Renji for a while."

"I will," Ichigo said. "Come on Mika."

Mika followed her outside, and they headed back to Miwa's.

**Well, there's a new Mew in the mix. Will they be able to tell Renji? Review and find out! And the idea to turn Mika into a Mew is attributed to Fred and George Weasley Twins, so thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 10**

Ichigo and Mika walked back to Miwa's house. As they walked, Mika asked, "Am I going to get cat ears and a tail too?"

"Probably," Ichigo said. "I imagine they'll be white with black spots, though."

"It sounds kind of cool," Mika said. "And at least now my mom won't have to nag me into eating fish."

"You didn't use to like fish?" Ichigo asked.

"I liked some kinds, but I was more into vegetarian food," Mika explained. "I like shrimp a lot, though."

"I like shrimp too," Ichigo said. "Look, there's Miwa's house."

Mika looked as they walked up the driveway. "She's got a nice house," she commented as Ichigo rang the doorbell.

"Yeah, it is nice," Ichigo said, as Miwa opened the door. "Oh, good, you're back," she said. "What's the verdict?"

"Mika's a snow leopard Mew, and she had a tracking chip in her wrist, but Pai got it out," Ichigo said, keeping her voice soft. "Is Renji still here?"

"Yeah, he wanted to wait for Mika before going," Miwa said. "Are we telling him?"

"Pai said to have Kisshu watch him for a few days to see if he's trustworthy enough, and make our decision based on Kisshu's observations," Ichigo said. "Apparently Kisshu's talent is heightened perception."

"Alright," Miwa said. "Let's go in." Mika and Ichigo followed her to her room, and found Kisshu, Moe, and Renji waiting.

"How'd your talk go?" Renji asked.

"It went fine," Mika said. "I should probably get home now, though."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Renji asked.

"Don't you live in the opposite direction?" Mika asked.

"It's fine," Renji said. "I understand if you want to be alone, though."

"Thanks," Mika said. "I think I'll just go home alone; my parents are a bit touchy about boys still. I want to soften them up before bringing you home."

"Sounds like my dad," Ichigo said. "Luckily for us, he liked Kisshu. He didn't even get his sword out."

Mika and Renji looked nervous, and Renji asked, "Is that a 'teenage girl's father' thing? Having weapons to make sure their daughters don't get hurt?"

"My dad is insane," Ichigo said. "So Mika's dad probably doesn't have a sword- right Mika?"

"My dad doesn't have any weaponry," Mika said. "I guess I should consider myself lucky."

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Renji's lucky too. He won't get decapitated."

"I think I'll stay FAR away from your father," Renji said. "I'll see you all at school tomorrow."

"Bye," the others said. Renji waved and left, Mika following.

When they were gone, Miwa said, "We made copies of the posters, and Kisshu had an idea. He can teleport you both into the school and put up posters overnight."

"Great!" Ichigo said. "Kish, can we do that tonight?"

"Sure Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, smirking. "Let's go home."

"See you tomorrow," Miwa said.

"Bye!" Ichigo said. She and Kisshu left and went home.

Sakura was waiting, and she asked, "Where were you?"

"Miwa's, and we discovered Mika is half snow leopard," Ichigo said. "So now there are six Mews."

"What are those stacks of paper?" Sakura asked.

"Stuff," Kisshu said. "We've got homework, will you excuse us?"

"Dinner's ready," Sakura commented.

Kisshu perked up, and said, "Homework can wait, right Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo giggled. "Sure Kish," she said. "Mom, what are we having?"

"Breakfast for dinner, and fruit salad," Sakura said. "No veggies."

"YAHOO!" Kisshu and Ichigo said happily. Sakura just sighed and went back to the kitchen, while Ichigo and Kisshu went to put their stuff away.

They ate dinner together, and then Ichigo and Kisshu went to do their homework together. _I guess we need to sneak out, _Ichigo said telepathically.

_We could just say we're going to go look at stars, _Kisshu said.

_Let's try that, _Ichigo said.

They headed downstairs, and found Sakura and Shintaro in the living room. "Mom, Kisshu's taking me stargazing," Ichigo said. "We won't be out too late."

"Where are you going, exactly?" Shintaro asked.

"The sakura tree in Inohara Park," Ichigo said. "I bet it'll be beautiful from the top."

"That does sound nice, but be careful," Sakura said.

"We will," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, I have to get my boots, why don't we just teleport from my room?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. She followed him upstairs, and they both put shoes on, before grabbing the stacks of Wanted posters, and then Kisshu teleported them to the school. They landed just inside the front doors, and Kisshu smirked, then summoned a roll of duct tape. They taped one poster onto each door, then went into the school, and started taping up posters on every floor. Finally they ran out, and Kisshu checked a nearby clock. "It's after nine, we should get back," he said.

Ichigo snickered. "I'd like to see the look on the principal's face when he comes in tomorrow morning…." she said.

Kisshu snickered too, and said, "I bet it'll be pretty funny. Especially since that's special duct tape."

"What did you do to it?" Ichigo asked.

"Made it impossible to get off," Kisshu said, smirking. "This should be FUN!"

"He's going to love that," Ichigo sighed.

"Don't worry, the spell will wear off in about two weeks," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported back home.

They found Sakura and Shintaro waiting, looking rather unhappy. "It's only ten at night…." Ichigo said. "You said my curfew was eleven!"

"On weekends," Shintaro said. "On weeknights, it's ten."

Ichigo looked at the clock, and said, "It's 9:57, not 10. We've got three minutes, and we're going to use them to get ready for bed. Night."

"Mmph," Shintaro said grouchily as Ichigo and Kisshu headed upstairs.

They kissed each other goodnight, and went back to their rooms for bed.

Waking up the next morning wasn't easy, but they got up and went to school. They met Moe and Miwa at the gates, and Miwa said, "Did you do it?"

"Yup, and I put a spell on the duct tape," Kisshu said. "It won't come off for two weeks."

"Yay!" Moe said. "I wonder what the principal thinks?"

"We're going to be late for class," Ichigo commented. The others flinched and ran into the building with Ichigo. They were surprised to see that the halls were empty. "I didn't hear the bell, did you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, that's odd," Kisshu said. He looked at the clock in the hall, and said, "And we've still got five minutes; you'd think there'd be some people running to class still."

"Let's check the auditorium," Ichigo said. The others followed her, and they went to the auditorium. Strangely, it too was empty.

"I guess we could check the gym," Moe said. She led the way, and halfway there, they heard shouting. The group started to run, but were stopped by Mika and Renji. "There's a huge fight going on in there between the two fan clubs," Renji said. "Maybe the Wanted posters idea wasn't so great after all…."

"If it's just the fan clubs, where's everybody who's not a part of them?" Kisshu asked.

"Third floor; apparently it's safe up there," Mika said.

Suddenly the doors to the gym opened, and the principal came out. "Did you have to?" he asked wearily. "The posters won't come off."

"We thought it would be fun," Moe said.

"Is that really what they're fighting about, or is there something else?" Kisshu asked.

"They're not fighting over the posters," the principal said. "That was just the original cause. The leaders of the fan clubs saw the posters, and started fighting about who was better; Kisshu or Aoyama? And that set their followers off. Suki and Kairi apparently hated each other already, and now there's basically a war going on. They both got their groups to attack each other. I suppose I'll have to expel them after I call the police. You six might as well go home; with the teachers all being occupied with the fight, there probably won't be classes today."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He made a small motion with his left hand, which went unnoticed by the others, and said, "Let's get going."

The others followed him out of the school, hearing sirens as a lot of police cars pulled into the schoolyard. "Where should we go now?" Ichigo asked.

"How about that big sakura tree in Inohara Park?" Mika suggested.

"Good plan," Moe said. They headed off.

When they reached the tree, they all sat down in the grass. "What do we do now?" Mika asked.

"I just thought of something," Kisshu said. "Is everyone here good at keeping secrets?"

"I get told I'm TOO good at it," Renji said.

"We're good too," Moe said, gesturing to herself and Miwa.

"I'm pretty good," Ichigo said.

"Same here," Mika said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's all write our deepest secrets down, and I'll shuffle up the papers so we can guess who's secret is whose," Kisshu said. "Don't put your name on the paper."

"This sounds interesting," Moe said.

"Oh, and what's said here stays here," Kisshu said. "I'll destroy the papers when we're done with them."

"Okay!" the others said. They all got out paper and pencils, and started writing. The girls and Renji handed their papers to Kisshu, who took them without looking and shuffled them up. Then he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others said. Kisshu smiled and said, "Okay, the first one says, "I'm half-human, half-Iriomote Wildcat."

Renji looked confused as Mika said, "Ichigo, right?"

"Guilty as charged," Ichigo said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Renji asked.

"Let's finish the secrets; I have a feeling most of them will be similar," Moe said.

"Okay…." Renji said.

Kisshu looked at the next paper, and said, "It says, "I'm half-snow leopard". Renji, why don't you guess?"

"Um… Moe?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"Nope," Moe said. "Would whoever wrote that like to reveal themselves?"

"I'm half-snow leopard," Mika said. "Who's next?"

Kisshu looked at the next paper, and his jaw dropped. "This one says, "Moe is my twin sister, and I'm going to get in SO much trouble if my mom finds out I told her," he said.

The others' jaws dropped too, and they all looked at Miwa. "Um…. yeah, I'm pretty much screwed now," she said.

"Moe, did you know about this?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Moe said, shocked. "Looks like we just stepped on a land mine…."

"Yeah…. can we finish?" Miwa asked. "I'll answer questions later."

Kisshu collected himself and read out, "I'm a Cyniclon."

"Kisshu," the girls chorused.

"Okay, then that means Renji's secret is that he's loved Mika since second grade," Kisshu said.

"Aww…." Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa chorused.

"Is someone going to explain the 'half-snow leopard' thing to me?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Kisshu replied. "But you have to understand that if you tell anyone about this, even your family or your best friend, Mika and the rest of us will be in mortal danger, and so will you."

"I won't tell," Renji said.

Kisshu nodded and said, "Ichigo and I met as enemies, because I was sent here from my home planet to take over Earth. Luckily for the people here, Ichigo and I bonded, which, in this case, stopped the fighting temporarily. Ichigo is Mew Ichigo, a half-cat, half-human girl with pretty cool powers. And we found out that Mika was made into a Mew as well. The reason Ichigo took her to 'talk' yesterday was that we had reason to believe she was a Mew, and it turned out the guy who made her into one implanted a tracking chip into her wrist. My brother got it out, and Mika's hopefully going to help us defeat Ichigo's former leader and the former leader of my people, who have joined forces to wipe out both races- Cyniclon and human."

"I'll help," Mika said. "I'd really rather not see the world destroyed. Renji, would you like to help?"

"I can't fight very well," Renji admitted. "I'm a computer expert, not a martial artist or swordfighter."

"That actually solves a problem we've had," Kisshu said. "Keiichiro needs help monitoring us on the computers, but the only person we have currently is Pai, and he wants to fight. Renji, if you want to help out, you can take Pai's place as Keiichiro's tech assistant."

"I want to help," Renji said.

"Good, let's go talk with Pai," Ichigo said.

**Well, there's a nice long chapter for you. Mika is a Mew, and Renji's accepted her secret. Review for more! I need to work on other things now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 11**

The six of them headed to Café Mew Mew, and Ichigo unlocked the door. "They're probably in the basement," she said, and led the way downstairs. She knocked on the door of the lab, and heard footsteps. Then Pai opened the door, looking startled. "What happened to school?" he asked.

"It got canceled due to fan clubs fighting," Mika said. "We told Renji, and he says he won't tell a soul."

Pai looked at Kisshu, who nodded and said, "Renji said he's a computer expert; maybe he can take your place helping Keiichiro if we need to fight."

Pai nodded and said, "That's a good idea. We're almost finished with a transformation device for Mika."

"Actually, I just finished," Keiichiro said, coming over. He handed a pendant to Mika that was similar to the others', except it was white and black.

Mika took it, then kissed it and shouted, "MEW MEW MIKA! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She was enveloped in soft white light, which swirled around her like snow. When it cleared, she looked different. Her curly long brown hair had turned snow white, and two rounded white ears with black spots poked up on either side of her head. Her outfit was a white crop top with cap sleeves, and black spots. She had two armbands, also white, with full wrist-length sleeves attached to them. She was wearing a white pleated miniskirt, and knee-high black boots. She also had a white tail with black spots, and tied around her tail was a silver ribbon. Her pendant was also supported by a silver ribbon, but it had tiny black dots on it.

Keiichiro went and got a full length mirror, and showed Mika her reflection. "This is so cool!" Mika said happily.

"You look great," Renji said. "Not that you didn't before…."

Mika blushed and said, "Thanks, Renji."

Renji smiled. The others smiled too, and then Keiichiro said, "Mika, do you have a weapon?"

Mika concentrated, then called out, "Snowflake Staff!" A silver staff appeared in her right hand. It had a snowflake carving on top, and a pattern of swirling snowflakes on the staff itself.

"Looks like you're going to have some kind of ice attack," Pai commented. "Just don't do it in here, okay?"

"I know," Mika said. She made the staff disappear, and was about to detransform when one of the computers started beeping.

Keiichiro ran over and pressed a few keys, then said, "There's a Chimera Anima attacking Hanabira Elementary School!"

"That's Pudding's school!" Ichigo said. "Let's go!" She transformed, and Kisshu said, "Let's teleport."

"Can we come?" Moe asked, motioning to herself and Miwa. "We could at least help evacuate the kids."

"Fine…." Pai said. He took Moe and Miwa by the shoulders, and teleported, followed by Kisshu with Ichigo and Mika.

They landed in front of the school, and saw teachers trying to keep the students in order as a Chimera that looked like some kind of plant tried to grab them with vine-like arms. Looking up, Ichigo said, "There's Taruto!"

The others looked up too, and Ichigo said, "Kish, you and Pai do something about Taruto, we'll handle the Chimera Anima."

"Got it," Kisshu said, and he and Pai flew up towards Taruto. Moe and Miwa, meanwhile, had gone to help the teachers, who were still evacuating the scared kids.

Suddenly they heard a scream, and Ichigo and Mika looked up sharply as the Chimera's vines picked up a little girl. "Mika, if I get the little girl, can you attack after I'm out of the way?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai," Mika said.

Ichigo immediately leaped into the air, catching the attention of the plant Chimera. It held the little girl up like a shield, and Ichigo got a bit closer, then slashed through the vine holding the little girl, grabbing her and shouting, "Mika, now!"

Mika summoned her staff as Ichigo landed with the little girl, and shouted, "Ribon… Mika BLIZZARD!" A swirl of snow froze the plant Chimera solid, and then to Ichigo's surprise, Mika threw her staff like a spear. When the staff hit the block of ice, the ice shattered- and so did the Chimera Anima. All that was left was the infuser and a bunch of dead vines. Kisshu snapped his fingers, and the infuser disappeared.

Ichigo set the little girl down, and asked, "Are you hurt?"

The little girl shook her head. She reached up, looking happy. "Neko ears!" she said happily. She gently petted one of them, and Ichigo couldn't hold back a purr.

One of the teachers ran over, and said, "Thank you so much for saving Tsukiko."

"Sure," Ichigo said.

The teacher smiled and said, "Okay Tsukiko, time to go home."

"But I want to play with Onee-chan's ears!" Tsukiko protested. "They're SOFT…."

"It's not polite," the teacher said. "Say goodbye, I'm sure she has to get back to her friends."

"Bye Onee-chan…" Tsukiko said.

"Bye!" Ichigo said. The teacher picked up Tsukiko and walked off as Kisshu came up to Ichigo. "Good job, Koneko-chan," he said. "Pai captured Taruto, we have to go back to the Café."

"'Kay," Ichigo said. "I wonder where Pudding was today. This is her school, after all."

"Maybe she was sick," Kisshu said.

"That could be, or maybe one of her siblings was sick," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa came over then, and Kisshu said, "Let's go. Grab on." The girls obeyed, and he teleported them back to the basement of Café Mew Mew.

Pai and Mika had already returned with Taruto, who was unconscious. "Good, you're back," Pai said. "I was right, I don't have enough power to reverse the brainwash. I'm going to need some of yours, Kisshu."

"That's fine," Kisshu said. "Let me know when."

Pai nodded, and said, "Stay quiet." The others obeyed as Pai's hand, which was on Taruto's forehead, began to glow.

Twenty minutes later, Pai said, "Kisshu, I need help." Kisshu went over and took Pai's free hand, pouring his power into Pai.

Another half hour passed before Pai took his hand away and let go of Kisshu's hand. "That should do it," he said. He stood up, looking exhausted. Kisshu looked pretty tired too, and Keiichiro said, "Pai, you should stay here tonight. I'll keep an eye on Taruto after I take Kisshu and Ichigo home."

"Thanks," Pai said. He looked at Kisshu, and said, "Kisshu, take it easy for a bit."

"Fine…." Kisshu said.

"I'll take you and Ichigo home," Keiichiro said. "Let's get in my car."

Ichigo and Kisshu followed him out to his car, and got in. He drove them home, but by the time they were there, Kisshu was fast asleep. Keiichiro saw this, and said, "He should rest. I can take him."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She unbuckled Kisshu's seatbelt, and Keiichiro picked him up. Ichigo got both their school bags, and went to the front door, then opened it, letting Keiichiro in first.

Sakura came in as Ichigo took her shoes off, and asked, "What happened?"

"He used up too much power; he'll be fine with some rest," Keiichiro said. "Can you show me where his room is?"

"Of course," Sakura said. She led the way to Kisshu's room, and Keiichiro put Kisshu down on the bed. Ichigo took off his shoes, and tucked him in.

"I have to go back and keep an eye on Pai and Taruto; please take care of Kisshu," Keiichiro said.

"We will," Ichigo said.

"I'll walk you out," Sakura said.

"You don't need to, I'll be fine," Keiichiro said.

"I wanted to talk with you anyways," Sakura said. "I'll keep it brief, but let's not wake Kisshu up."

"Alright," Keiichiro said. He and Sakura left, closing the door behind them, and Ichigo climbed onto the bed with Kisshu and started stroking his hair.

_**Downstairs: **_"What did you want to talk about?" Keiichiro asked Sakura.

"I'm just worried about Ichigo," Sakura said. "I know she's a lot stronger than she used to be, but I just worry, because she's always been so naïve. I trust Kisshu to protect her, but I just want you to keep an eye on her too. I'm just glad you didn't make her into a Mew earlier."

"Why is that?" Keiichiro asked. "Does she have a medical condition or something?"

"No, but she was born a month early, and the doctors told us she probably wouldn't live more than about two weeks," Sakura said. "Up till she was about nine, we had to be extremely careful with her. Moe and Miwa began protecting her the way they do because we told them she was fragile when they first met. I realize that she's gotten much stronger, and I know Pai can heal, but I just don't want anything bad to happen to her- or at the very least, nothing bad that can't be reversed."

"I understand, and I'll do my best to keep an eye on her," Keiichiro said. "Is this information I should give to Pai as well? He's going to have to heal any serious things that happen to the Mews, because taking them to a hospital could get them found out. I don't anticipate anything major, given how powerful she is, but I just thought I'd ask."

"Ichigo doesn't have any medical issues, so unless you feel Pai should know this, you don't have to tell him," Sakura said. "I guess I'm pretty overprotective."

"It's fine," Keiichiro said with a smile. "She doesn't have any allergies, either, right?"

"No, but try to get her to eat vegetables, and she'll have a fit," Sakura said.

"I don't plan on it," Keiichiro said. "Pai told me Kisshu is the same way."

"Great…." Sakura said. "More for me and Shintaro, I guess. I won't take any more of your time, but please just be careful with Ichigo."

"I will, I swear," Keiichiro said. He smiled at her and left. Sakura sighed and went back upstairs.

She quietly went to Kisshu's room, and found that Kisshu was waking up. He and Ichigo looked up as she came in, and she said, "Sorry to disturb you, but I got a call from the school earlier."

"About the fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "Apparently the police managed to break it up, and the girls who started it have been expelled. The school will be closed for a week, because the gym needs to be repaired and because the teachers are going to be having meetings about this incident. You and your friends aren't going to be punished for the 'Wanted' posters you apparently put up, but rules at the school will be stricter now, since the girls there apparently can't control themselves. There will be an assembly when you get back, explaining what they've decided."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Was there anything else?"

"Due to the fact you lied about the 'stargazing trip', your curfew is now 9:30 on weeknights, and 10:30 on weekends," Sakura said.

Kisshu and Ichigo sighed, but didn't argue.

**I know it's a bit short, but I think I'll put more stuff in the next chapter. At least they got Taruto back! Please review, it keeps me going!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What SHOULD Have Happened**

**Part 12**

By the next day, Kisshu was feeling fine, but there was more trouble on the way- of a different kind. Sakura called Kisshu and Ichigo into the living room, where they found Shintaro sulking about something.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked. "And why is Dad sulking?"

"Your father received a call from his sister; apparently it's their mother's 80th birthday, and they're having a whole family party to celebrate," Sakura said. "And YES, we have to go. That's why your dad is sulking."

"I take it since it's Grandma's birthday, you can't take Uncle Tano down, right Dad?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Shintaro grumbled. "You're allowed to take your cousins down, though."

"YAY!" Ichigo said. "No helping, Kish."

Kisshu started sulking as Sakura sighed and said, "The party is tomorrow, and Ichigo, I'd suggest wearing dress pants if you're really planning on taking your cousins down."

"Okay!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

_**The next day: **_Ichigo got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a pink button-down shirt. She put a pair of pink flats on too, and went to find Kisshu.

Kisshu was downstairs, wearing black slacks and a button-down shirt that matched his hair. He also was wearing a pair of black dress shoes. He smiled when he saw Ichigo.

Sakura and Shintaro came downstairs, and Sakura asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Ichigo said, picking up her purse. She and Kisshu followed Sakura and Shintaro out to the car, and got in. "How long is the drive?" Ichigo asked.

"About an hour," Shintaro said grouchily. "I STILL can't believe I don't get to beat Tano up."

"I guess I shouldn't gloat after I take my cousins down?" Ichigo asked.

"You can gloat, I'll be sulking," Shintaro said. He started up the car, and they drove off.

A while later, Ichigo noticed Kisshu was really quiet, and looked over to see that he had fallen asleep. She smiled softly, and stayed quiet.

When they reached the place where the party was being held, Ichigo gently shook Kisshu, and said, "Kish, time to wake up."

Kisshu stirred and sleepily opened his eyes. "We're here?" he asked.

"Yeah, you slept through the ride," Ichigo said. "We can get out now."

"Are you sure I can't help you take your cousins down?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh, fine, but Nami is MINE," Ichigo said. "Today's the day that stuck-up little bitch goes DOWN."

"Alright," Kisshu said.

They walked into the building, and were greeted by a woman a little older than Shintaro. "Hi Oniisan," she said happily.

"Hi," Shintaro said gloomily.

"Are you still upset that you can't beat Tano to a pulp?" the woman asked.

"He's been sulking since you called," Sakura sighed. "Yui, it's good to see you again. We just adopted Ichigo's boyfriend; this is Kisshu."

"Hi," Kisshu said.

"It's nice to meet you, Kisshu," Yui said. "You can call me Aunt Yui, okay?"

"Thanks Aunt Yui," Kisshu said.

Aunt Yui smiled, and asked, "Ichigo, how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Ichigo said. "Better since Kisshu and I got together. Where's Grandma?"

"Inside somewhere; come on in," Aunt Yui said.

They followed her inside, and over to a table, where an older couple were sitting, along with a man a few years younger than Shintaro. "Happy birthday, Grandma," Ichigo said, hugging the older woman.

"Thanks sweetie," the woman said, hugging back. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend, Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Mom and Dad adopted him."

"Wow, you're lucky," Ichigo's grandma said. "My parents would never let me do that."

"Dad sulked a bit, but I think he's getting used to it," Ichigo said. "He's the one who wanted ten kids, after all."

Her grandma giggled, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Kisshu. You can call me Grandma or Megumi, whichever you prefer."

"Is Megumi okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course," Megumi said. "Did you know your grandparents?"

"No, they all died before I was born," Kisshu said.

While Kisshu had been talking with Megumi, Ichigo was hugging her grandfather, and now she said, "Kisshu, this is my grandfather, Kidoru."

"It's nice to meet you," Kisshu said.

"You too, Kisshu," Kidoru said. "Oh, and this is my youngest son, Tano."

"Hi," Tano said. "You can call me Tano, or Uncle Tano."

"Uncle Tano, where are my cousins?" Ichigo asked in a scarily sweet voice.

"Uh…. last I checked they were at the back of the room talking about something," Tano said. "Haru's sick, she couldn't come today."

"Oh… well, when you get home, you can tell Aunt Haru that I hope she feels better," Ichigo said. "Come on Kisshu, let's go see my cousins."

"Okay," Kisshu said, and followed Ichigo over to the back of the room. They found three kids talking in low voices, and Ichigo said, "Talking about me behind my back again?"

The oldest, a girl, smirked at her and said, "Ready for more?"

Ichigo cracked her knuckles and said, "Bring it on. Kisshu, you can keep the other little monsters busy. Just don't kill them, 'kay?"

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. He gave the two boys, who appeared to be about eight and nine, an evil grin as their sister launched herself at Ichigo, who promptly dodged and tripped her.

"Jeez Nami, you're getting slow," Ichigo said, as Nami got up and tried to punch her. This time Ichigo grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor.

"You're going down, you little crybaby," Nami snarled, and tried to punch Ichigo again. Ichigo dodged and gave Nami a broken nose. "That was my favorite shirt!" Nami shrieked, as blood dripped onto the white shirt she was wearing.

"Too bad," Ichigo said. She gave Nami a black eye, then leaped on her and started beating her up. "You've had it, Nami," Ichigo said. "The last family reunion was when I decided I'm not going to take anymore crap from you, and I started learning how to fight. When you get home with both arms broken, I'd suggest you remember to leave me alone- or convince your father that these events are hazardous to your health."

"You seriously think you can break both my arms?" Nami asked snidely.

Ichigo slammed her fist into Nami's arm, and heard a snap. She did the same with Nami's other arm as Nami cried out and they heard Shintaro shouting, "GO ICHIGO!"

Ichigo got up after breaking Nami's arms, grabbed her by the collar, and threw her into a wall. Then she looked over at Kisshu, and saw that her other cousins were gone. Noticing her looking at him, Kisshu said, "Those two are hiding somewhere; I smirked at them and they ran off screaming about vampires. Nice job beating Nami up."

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said happily. "That was FUN!"

"Your family's in shock," Kisshu commented, pointing.

Ichigo looked, and saw everyone except her dad looking shocked, and went over to Tano, then said sweetly, "Next time Nami says something nasty to me, she dies- got it?"

Looking at the scary smile on Ichigo's face, Tano quickly said, "Yes, I understand. I think I'll take them home now…."

"You do that," Shintaro said with an evil grin. "Although you might want to take your oldest monster to the doctor to get her broken arms dealt with."

Tano just sighed and looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad, it was good to see you," he said. "And YES, I'll try to get the kids in line."

"I'm sure Ichigo could handle that," Megumi said. "And judging by the way Shintaro is looking at you, you're lucky Yui told him ahead of time that he couldn't beat you up."

"Doesn't mean I won't come over unexpectedly for a 'visit'," Shintaro said.

Tano gulped and hightailed it out of there. Kidoru chuckled and said, "Ichigo, I'm impressed, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Kisshu and my school friends taught me," Ichigo said. "I'm nowhere near as good as they are, but I'm good enough to take Nami down."

"It's about time someone put her in her place," Shintaro said. "Good work, Ichigo."

"Thanks Dad," Ichigo said with a grin. "It felt nice to be the one doing the beating."

"I wonder how Nami and her brothers turned out that bad," Sakura said.

"Simple, they take after their father," Shintaro said. "Demonic little thugs from day one."

"My parents knew someone like that," Kisshu said. "My mom's sister's son was a demon from day one. He landed himself with the death penalty by age nineteen."

"Jeez, what'd he do?" Shintaro asked.

"He tied up a little girl's parents and forced them to watch him kill their daughter," Kisshu said grimly. "And the only reason he gave to the courts for his actions was that the little girl had punched him for making her best friend cry. My aunt and uncle left town after that and no one ever heard from them again. It's sad, because they were really nice people, and they basically gave birth to a monster. Nothing they did helped change their son's behavior."

The others looked horrified. Aunt Yui, who had come over to listen, said, "That sounds similar to a story my friend told me. Her name is Imamura Mikan; we became friends because she lives next door to me."

Kisshu looked shocked. "My aunt's name was Imamura Mikan," he said softly. "Her husband's name was Imamura Eiichi."

"That's Mikan's husband's name!" Aunt Yui said excitedly. "And Mikan has a similar hair color to yours."

"She and my mom were twins; they both had the same hair color as me," Kisshu said. "Can we go see them?"

"Yes, and they should be getting home from work around now," Aunt Yui said. She looked at Megumi, and asked, "Mom, can I take Kisshu and Ichigo to see Mikan? Sakura and Shintaro can probably drive you and Dad back, right?"

"Yes, of course," Megumi said. "Since the party kind of broke up, maybe we can have dinner together later."

"Okay, sorry about that," Aunt Yui said.

"I'll do the cooking," Kisshu said. "It's mostly my fault anyways."

"That's sweet of you," Megumi said. "Why don't you go see your aunt and uncle, and we'll think about what we want for dinner."

"Okay," Kisshu said, smiling.

"Let's go get in my car," Aunt Yui said. "Ichigo, you should come too."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She followed Kisshu and Aunt Yui out to the parking lot, and they got into Aunt Yui's car.

"Where do they live?" Kisshu asked as they drove.

"About two streets away," Aunt Yui said. "I live in this part of Tokyo because it's where my parents live, and they're getting on in years. Tano's too irresponsible, so since Shintaro already had a nice home and job, and I didn't have kids, I came back to live near my parents after I finished college. I run a shop that sells all kinds of yarn, by the way."

"Yarn?" Kisshu asked.

"It's that stuff used in knitting," Aunt Yui said. "I'm going to park at my house, since they live next door."

"Okay," Kisshu said, as Aunt Yui pulled into the driveway of a small blue house. They got out of the car, and Aunt Yui led the way next door. She rang the doorbell, and soon after, they heard footsteps. A woman who looked similar to Kisshu, except with brown eyes, opened the door, and said, "Yui, it's good to see you; what's up?"

"I brought my niece Ichigo and her boyfriend Kisshu to meet you," Aunt Yui said.

The woman looked over, and then looked shocked. "Kisshu?" she whispered.

"Aunt Mikan?" Kisshu asked.

"It _is _you," Mikan whispered softly. "What happened?"

Kisshu flicked a glance at Aunt Yui, and Mikan said, "She knows, don't worry about it. Come in, all of you."

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Aunt Yui followed Mikan in, and took their shoes off before following her to a cozily lit living room. A man with brown hair and green eyes looked up from a book, then looked shocked. "Kisshu?" he asked.

"Hi Uncle Eiichi," Kisshu said.

"Let's all have a seat," Mikan said. She sat down next to Eiichi on the sofa, Kisshu and Ichigo settled down on the loveseat together, and Aunt Yui sat down in the armchair.

"So Kisshu, who's your friend?" Eiichi asked.

"This is Ichigo, she and I bonded," Kisshu said. "And her family took me in after Pai explained the bonding thing to them."

"Ichigo's dad is my older brother," Aunt Yui said. "But Ichigo, I thought that you were human."

"Not anymore; I'm half-cat now," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I met as enemies, but we bonded anyways."

"Enemies?" Mikan asked.

Kisshu sighed and said, "A few months ago, someone calling himself Deep Blue started speaking to the Council, and convinced about half of them and Hideki-sama that he would help us take over Earth. As the best warrior on Cyniclonia, I was picked for the mission to eradicate the humans."

"You're in the military?" Eiichi asked.

"A lot changed since you and Aunt Mikan left," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, what happened to Anzu?" Mikan asked.

Kisshu looked down. "She was killed," he said. "In the worst rockslide we ever had. Uncle Hayako and Aunt Yuki took me in after that, and suggested I join the military after the six months I spent in my room refusing to eat. After Mom and Dad died, my life became hell, especially after the fighting instructors discovered I was better than them at age seven. They had me fight Shiro when I turned ten, and I creamed him. Now, according to the Council, I'm the best warrior in the history of ever. And until I met Ichigo, I hated my life. Absolutely everything went downhill after Mom and Dad died."

Mikan looked horrified. "Kisshu, I'm really sorry," she said.

"I know it's not your fault," Kisshu said. "But why are you and Uncle Eiichi on Earth?"

"We were so ashamed of what we had produced that we decided that we'd be better off living on a planet where no one knew us," Mikan said. "So we took one of the ships, and came to Earth. We still don't know exactly why we came to Tokyo, but it's a nice place, despite the pollution. Your uncle and I figured out a process to change our appearances but let us keep our powers just in case, and he took a job as a carpenter, since that was what he had done back home. I got a job in a dress shop, and we finally saved up enough money to buy this house. And then I met Yui when I went to her yarn shop, and we became friends. And it seems that it's good we did, since Yui brought you here. We missed everyone back home, but we didn't feel that we could go back; especially after that incident."

"I guess you're right," Kisshu said.

Eiichi had been quiet till then, but now he said, "Kisshu, do you want to stay with Ichigo's family, or live with us?"

"While I appreciate that you'd offer to let me live with you, I want to stay with Ichigo," Kisshu said. "I would like to visit sometimes, though."

"We'd love to have you," Mikan said.

"And I can spend more time with Ichigo while you're catching up!" Aunt Yui said happily. "Ichigo, no offense, but your dad's a nutcase. He doesn't let anyone near you."

"I'd have to agree with that," Ichigo said. "Dad is a nutcase. An OVERPROTECTIVE nutcase- with a sword. Luckily Mom's got him wrapped around her fingers, or Kisshu and I wouldn't be together. And it would be nice to spend more time with you, Aunt Yui."

Aunt Yui smiled. "Kisshu, do you want me to tell my parents that you decided to stay?" she asked. "I don't mind cooking dinner."

"No, I said I would," Kisshu said. "Does that mean we should get going?"

"Yeah, it's almost six," Aunt Yui said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Aunt Mikan, Uncle Eiichi, I'm glad you're both alright, and it was nice to see you. Is it okay for me to tell Pai I saw you?"

"Pai's here too?" Eiichi asked.

"Yeah, I got sick, and he came to Earth to heal me," Kisshu said. "He's now the second best healer on Cyniclonia, after his dad."

"Wow," Mikan said. "If you want to tell him, just make sure he knows that he can't tell anyone else that we're here; technically what we did to get here was illegal."

"Alright," Kisshu said. He got up, and the others did the same as Kisshu went over to Mikan and Eiichi, and hugged them.

Ichigo and Aunt Yui watched them, smiling, until Kisshu broke off the hug. He turned to Ichigo and Aunt Yui, and said, "I'm ready to go. Thanks, Aunt Yui."

"You're welcome, I'm glad I got you back together," Aunt Yui said.

"Ichigo, it was nice to meet you," Mikan said. "Take good care of Kisshu, okay?"

"I will," Ichigo said. "I promise."

Mikan smiled as Kisshu went to Ichigo, and then he and Ichigo followed Aunt Yui back to her car. They got in, and she drove them to Megumi and Kidoru's house.

When they got in, they found Sakura, Shintaro, Megumi and Kidoru sitting in the front room. "How'd it go?" Megumi asked.

"They were pretty shocked," Kisshu said. "But it was nice to see them, and they said I could come back and visit, since I want to stay with Ichigo."

"And Aunt Yui says I can visit her while Kisshu's with Mikan and Eiichi!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"Good, it's nice that you'll all be able to spend more time together," Sakura said. "Do you still want to cook for us, or should we go out to eat?"

"I'll cook; what do you want?" Kisshu asked.

"We were thinking fettuccini alfredo," Megumi asked. "I have a recipe book if you need it."

"That would be good, since I'm not sure what fettuccini alfredo is," Kisshu said.

"I'll show you where everything is," Aunt Yui said. They went to the kitchen, and Ichigo sat down with her parents to wait for dinner.

**I KNOW it's filler, but I got a request to continue, and this is what came to mind. I'll try to have more out soon, 'kay? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
